Na escuridão da sua ausência
by Jaqueline Granger
Summary: Completa Ao terminar os estudos, Rony e Hermione se casam. Por ironia do destino ela morre logo depois, em um parto complicado. Rony vai parar no Limbo, lutando pelo amor de sua vida e para poder cuidar de seu filho recem nascido.
1. Capitulo I

**::.Sinopse.:: **Ao terminar os estudos, Rony e Hermione se casam. Por ironia do destino ela morre logo depois, em um parto complicado. Rony sem agüentar a dor, toma uma poção, morre e vai parar no Limbo, lutando pelo amor de sua vida e para poder cuidar de seu filho recém nascido.

**::.N.A.:: **Esta é uma songfic baseada na música do Pearl Jam "Black"... música maravilhosa, por sinal!!! É inspirada no futuro romance (espero!!!) de Rony e Hermione. É uma fic dramática, mas linda! Espero que vcs gostem!!! Ah, por favor: me mandem REVIEWS, ok??? Beijinhos...

**´¯`·.¸¸»**** **Na escuridão da sua ausência******(Black do Pearl Jam)**«¸¸.·´¯`****

Capitulo I

*¨* Sheets of empty canvas, untouched sheets of clay,

Folhas sobre lonas vazias, folhas intocadas de argila 

Were laid spread out before me as her body once did.

Estavam espalhadas diante mim como um dia o corpo dela esteve*¨*

  Ronald Weasley ainda estava deitado em sua cama, o mundo havia se findado para  ele há uma semana atrás. Nada mais lhe fazia sentido na vida, nada importava agora. "Pra que viver se não a tenho?" se perguntava. A casa estava vazia e o que antes era alegre, agora é a mais profunda solidão. Já tentara melhorar, mas nem da cama conseguia se levantar, tamanha a tristeza. 

  Lembrava-se de cada gesto dela, seu sorriso, seu jeito de sabe tudo, seu perfume, seus olhos... seu beijo. Tudo que olhava, lembrava ela. As lágrimas vinham aos seus olhos com tanta freqüência que seu rosto sempre permanecia molhado. O que mais queria no momento era morrer... não, na verdade o que ele mais queria era ela ao seu lado: viva.

  Tinham tantos planos! Tantas coisas pra fazerem juntos! Tantas promessas a cumprir! Por que tinha que ser com eles? Por que o destino tinha que escolher a eles para lhes pregar esta peça? Por que o destino tinha que lhe tirar sua Hermione? Por que??? 

  O inverno estava chegando e as últimas folhas de outono caiam na janela de sua casa. A casa que eles haviam comprado com tanto sacrifício assim que se casaram. Uma simples e arrumada casa em Londres. A casa que tanto sonharam... a vida que tanto planejaram.

  Nada poderia ser pior que esta vida sem o seu amor.  Era Hermione quem cuidava dele, alias, de tudo. Ela sempre sabia o que fazer, não importa o que houvesse.Perdera muito mais do que uma esposa, perdera uma amiga! Demoraram tanto tempo para descobrirem que realmente estavam apaixonados, dois anos juntos e agora isto? Precisava morrer. Precisava e iria morrer, já estava decidido! Um veneno, uma faca, qualquer coisa serviria para que pudesse realmente findar esta amarga e injusta vida. Rony levantou-se e revirou seu armário, procurando algo. Achou um vidrinho pequeno com um líquido azul dentro... uma poção fatal que aprendera a fazer para se defender de possíveis comensais. Levou-o até a cozinha e parou para pensar como faria isso. Talvez até encontrasse sua amada quando morresse, isto o encorajou ainda mais.  

  Olhou para o relógio e resolveu adiar sua "partida", pois já estava quase na hora de seu amigo Harry aparecer. Desde que Hermione mor... enfim, desde que ela se foi, o amigo vinha todos os dias consola-lo e ajuda-lo a cuidar das coisas. Guardou a poção no bolso das vestes e sentou-se na beira da cama para espera-lo.

  Ouviu uma batida na porta. Não queria abri-la, mas sabia que era Harry. Nunca poderia manter a porta fechada para ele, seu verdadeiro amigo. O caminho até a porta parecia-lhe extremamente longo, parecia que ia cair a qualquer momento. Abriu a porta e um homem com cabelos negros rebeldes, olhos muito verdes e uma cicatriz no centro da testa estava parado com um olhar piedoso. Sentiu suas lágrimas voltarem aos seus olhos, não conseguiu segurar... chorou. Chorou como só conseguia quando estava ao lado de Harry.

- Chore Rony! Chore que chorar faz bem... – dizia Harry, com o amigo ao seu ombro – Eu estou aqui... conte comigo!

:.: Estavam no sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Muitas regras da escola haviam sido reformuladas, pois a ascensão de Voldemort já havia sido confirmada e todos temiam os ataques que ocorriam todos os dias. Dumbledore exigia que os alunos nunca andassem sozinhos e que jamais saíssem a noite. Estas regras, como sempre, nunca eram respeitadas por um "certo trio" que tinham o dom de se meterem em confusão. 

  Harry enfrentara Voldemort, pessoalmente, mais uma vez após seu encontro com ele no torneio tri bruxos. O garoto era sempre quem descobria o que Voldemort planejava e, para isso, contava com o apoio de seus amigo Rony e Hermione.

  Os três andavam sempre juntos e, com isto, geravam vários comentários e suspeitas. Harry já se cansara de ouvir que ele e Mione tinham um namoro secreto, mas sabia que era Rony quem realmente gostava dela e ela dele. Rony e Hermione costumavam brigar sempre pelos motivos mais banais. Ambos se gostavam, mas eram teimosos (e tímidos demais) para admitirem isto. 

- Mione, quer parar de citar sempre este livro quando eu te pergunto algo sobre a escola – dizia Rony exaltado a garota.

- Não tenho culpa se você não leu Hogwarts Uma História e eu sim – Hermione sempre com seu jeitinho sabe tudo – Não foi por falta de recomendação, pois sempre lhe disse para lê-lo. 

- Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer.

- Ah é? E o que são estas coisas por exemplo? – disse Hermione com uma voz descrente.

- Um exemplo é que vou convidar uma garota para o baile de inverno - e disse num tom de ironia – Sabe, ir com alguém pra se divertir e quem sabe mais.

- Se isto é mais importante para você... problema seu! Está pensando em convidar quem?

- Provavelmente Padma Parvat, sabe... a da corvinal?

- Aquela com quem você foi no baile de inverno do 4º ano? – Hermione perguntou com um ar de irritação – Bom pra você. Eu notei que ela está muito mais bonita e mais popular, né?

- É... – no fundo era Hermione quem Rony gostaria de convidar, mas achava que provavelmente a amiga já tinha par – E você Mione, vai com quem?

- Não sei ainda. 

- Mas alguém já te convidou? – perguntou esperançoso.

- É lógico que já! Você deve achar realmente que ninguém se interessa por mim, não é Ronald Weasley??? – dizia Hermione zangada – Saiba que duas pessoas me convidaram e eu só não me decidi com qual eu vou ainda.

- Pois é você quem sabe! Eu só perguntei por educação mesmo, nem estava interessado em saber de seus namoricos.

- Como você é grosso Rony! – Hermione disse isso indo em direção a saída do salão comunal da grifinória – Espero que você se divirta com a Padma amanhã.

- E irei! – o garoto falou esta frase quase aos berros pois Hermione já ultrapassara o quadro da mulher gorda.

  Rony, no fundo não gostava de brigar com Hermione. Ele se sentia tão bem perto dela que, quando estavam longe, Rony sentia um vazio, uma falta. Sabia que sempre gostou dela, mas nestes últimos anos este sentimento estava quase incontrolável... Mione mexia com sua cabeça e estava sempre em seus sonhos. No início o garoto lutou contra este sentimento mais depois percebeu que era uma batalha perdida. Hermione havia crescido muito nestes anos em Hogwarts. Não era mais aquela garota de dentes grandes e cabelos volumosos do 1º ano. Agora ela já era uma mulher. Uma bela mulher que Rony gostava muito e sabia que não poderia viver sem. :.:

- Por que Harry??? Por que Mione??? Eu a amava tanto... tanto!!! – dizia Rony aos prantos no ombro do amigo.

- Nem tudo tem explicação, infelizmente tinha que ser assim! – Harry respondeu também com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu sinto tanto a falta dela. 

- Eu também Rony, eu também!!!

:.: Hermione olhava por todas as partes no meio da multidão de alunos que se aglomeravam no Salão Principal tentando se acomodarem na hora do almoço. Olhou para a mesa da grifinória até que encontrou, sentado em uma das pontas, quem procurava.

- Harry! Preciso te perguntar uma coisa – disse sentando-se ao lado do amigo – Você já tem par para o baile de inverno?

- Tenho! Vou com a Gina. Ela estava sem par e como eu e ela estamos nos damos bem desde o ano passado, achei melhor convida-la... por que? – Harry perguntou intrigado.

- Droga! Bom, é que eu disse para o Rony que tinha par, mas na verdade não tenho.

- Por que vocês dois não vão juntos? 

- Porque Rony vai chamar a Padma Parvati – Hermione disse este nome com uma voz arrastada – para ir com ele.

- Estranho, ele não me disse nada. De qualquer forma, conversa com ele, pois, ele ainda não convidou a Padma.

- Eu não! O Rony está se achando o máximo desde que virou goleiro da grifinória.

- O problema é que vocês dois são muito orgulhosos Mione! – disse Harry ao mesmo tempo que tentava cortar um pedaço de carne no prato.

- Orgulhosos??? Não vejo o porquê. Vou ver se encontro alguém que ainda esteja sem par. Ah Harry, me faz um favor? – disse com uma voz um tanto melosa.

- Claro Mione!

_ Não fala para o Rony desta conversa, ta? Não quero que aquele chato fique tirando sarro de mim.

- O Rony nunca faria isto, mas já que prefere eu não falarei nada pra ele.

- Obrigada Harry. Deixa eu ir que vou ter muito trabalho pela frente. Bom apetite!

- Boa sorte na sua procura! – disse Harry com a sua boca cheia de comida. :.:

_ Venha Rony... vamos nos sentar – disse Harry conduzindo o amigo até uma poltrona que havia ao lado.

  Era muito triste ver Rony naquele estado, mas pior ainda era que sabia que nunca mais veria a amiga. A tristeza daquela casa estava impregnada até no ar, pois Harry podia senti-la. O garoto tentou convencer Rony a passar algum tempo em sua casa, mas o amigo disse que não queria.

  Hermione sempre ajudou Harry em suas descobertas e desafios, principalmente contra Voldemort. A amiga sempre fora muito inteligente. Vivia pra lá e para cá com pilhas de livros. 

- O que vai ser da minha vida sem ela Harry? Me diz! O que eu faço? Não sei mais viver sem ela. Nunca vou conseguir esquece-la! – dizia Rony aos soluços.

- Claro que não Rony! Não é para esquece-la mesmo! Procure não sofrer, mas nunca esquecer.

- Não tenho mais vontade de viver Harry... quero morrer!!! 

- Jamais diga isto novamente Rony – disse Harry exaltado – E seu filho? Você não pensa nele, não?

- Sei que você cuidaria muito bem dele Harry. Eu não sei nem cuidar de mim sozinho, quanto mais de uma criança recém nascida. É melhor ele continuar na sua casa, ele vai ser mais feliz lá. Não sei nem se conseguirei amá-lo já que ele foi o causador disto tudo.

- Não diga besteiras Rony. Ficar com o Jonathan talvez faça com que você melhore. Você precisa se recompor para ele. Não deixe que ele cresça sem os pais, como eu cresci.

- Mais é que ele é tão parecido com Mione... os mesmo olhos... é tão difícil para mim Harry! – Rony parara de chorar.

:.: O vestido cinza brilhoso já estava passado e dependurado no cabide ao lado de sua cama. O quarto estava vazio, pois Hermione demorara no banho e com isso fora a última a ir para o quarto se arrumar. O baile já devia ter começado a esta hora. 

  Acabara de colocar o vestido, o cabelo já arrumara também em um coque frouxo e só lhe faltavam as sandálias que havia deixado no armário perto da saída. Foi até lá e, como o armário estava uma completa bagunça, teve que entrar nele e procurar a sandália. 

  Quando estava procurando, ouviu a porta do armário se abrir e  ao olhar em direção da porta viu uma silhueta muito conhecida.

- O que está fazendo aqui Rony? – perguntou ainda abaixada.

- Estou procurando minha gravata que emprestei ao Harry. Achei que talvez estivesse aqui. O que você está fazendo aí no chão... se escondendo? – Rony perguntou inocentemente.

- Mas é claro que não! Você acha que sou mulher de me esconder? E me esconder de quem? E Por que? 

- Talvez se esconder de mim, pois não encontrou nenhum par para o baile de inverno – disse em um tom irônico.  

-Pra sua informação eu vou com Simas Finnigan – respondeu levantando-se e ficando muito próxima de Rony devido ao pouco espaço do armário – Não que eu tenha que te dar alguma satisfação – completou indo em direção a porta – E com licença, ele deve estar me esperando.

- Aposto que você deve ter implorado para ele ir contigo ao baile – disse Rony maldosamente.

  Hermione se enfureceu ao ouvir isto e foi para cima de Rony, com a intenção de talvez esgana-lo.

- Mione, a porta! – neste meio tempo a porta defeituosa do armário bateu as costas da garota deixando-os trancados e sozinhos. :.:


	2. Capitulo II

Capitulo II

*¨*All five horizons revolved around her soul,  
Os cinco horizontes girando ao redor de sua alma   
As the earth to the sun.  
Como a terra ao redor do sol

Now the air I tasted and breathed has taken a turn.  
Agora o ar que eu provei e respirei teve uma virada*¨*   
  


  Harry passou a tarde toda com Rony. Havia deixado Jonathan em sua casa aos cuidados de Gina. Ele e Gina estavam morando juntos desde que ela terminara os estudos e começara a trabalhar no Profeta Diário, mas, de acordo com eles, nada acontecia, eram somente amigos.

  Rony não se sentia bem recebendo visitas, a não ser a de Harry. Sua mãe e irmãos tentaram, inúmeras vezes, estar perto do filho, mas ele preferia ficar sozinho. Rony, após o enterro de Hermione, se trancou em casa e não aceitou ver ninguém, nem mesmo seu filho que acabara de nascer. Harry e Gina se ofereceram para ficar com Jonathan, apesar da insistência de Molly, mãe de Rony, que queria ficar com o neto.

  Já eram quase meia noite e Harry precisava ir, pois no dia seguinte teria um jogo importante. Queria muito ficar cuidando do amigo, mas realmente não podia.

- Venha pra minha casa comigo Rony – tentou mais uma vez Harry – Não quero deixa-lo sozinho deste jeito. Lá em casa você terá a companhia de Gina. Ela está morrendo de preocupação. Tem também o Jonathan que precisa muito de você.

- Não Harry, não quero! Por favor não insista.

- Não me sinto bem de te deixar sem ninguém aqui, mas é que amanhã tenho um jogo importante. Você sabia que estamos na semifinal? – disse tentando animar o amigo – Você podia ir ver o jogo amanhã, o que acha?

  Rony concordou, pois sabia que o amigo insistiria muito e o que ele mais queria neste momento era ficar sozinho.

- Então, passo aqui às oito para irmos ao jogo juntos, está bem? – disse Harry forçando uma falsa animação.

- Está bem.

  De acordo com seus planos, Rony não iria precisar ir ao jogo, não estaria vivo para isto. Harry se despediu e foi embora ainda preocupado. Rony passou as mãos nas vestes e pegou, dentro do bolso, a poção venenosa. Parou um instante e olhou toda a casa. Realmente Hermione a decorara muito bem. Todos os móveis combinando, as cortinas e as colchas da cama no mesmo tom... tudo em perfeita harmonia. Como ele fora feliz nesta casa! Pena que por tão pouco tempo.

:.: A porta estava emperrada e apesar dos esforços dos dois, ela não abria. 

- Que droga! Você ta vendo o que aconteceu por sua culpa? – Hermione estava furiosa.

- Minha culpa??? Quem foi a inconseqüente que bateu a porta? – dizia o garoto, com o olhar fitado ao dela – Não venha me culpar por seus erros, Mione.

- Eu só deixei que a porta se fechasse por que você me irritou. Não sei se você sabe, mas você é realmente e extremamente irritante, Rony.

- O seu problema Hermione é que você se considera muito melhor que os outros e, quando comete um erro, não admite. Vou te dizer uma coisa que talvez te entristeça: VOCÊ NÃO É PERFEITA! – Rony disse esta última frase aos berros.

- Posso não ser perfeita, mas pelo menos me destaco pelo que sou.

- O que você quer dizer com isto?

- Quero dizer que você só é conhecido nesta escola por que é amigo do Harry – dizia extremamente exaltada – Você só se tornou goleiro do time da Grifinória por que Harry o indicou, sem ele você não é ninguém Rony.

  Rony olhou a amiga com um olhar ferido. Nunca imaginara que ela pudesse lhe dizer estas coisas. Já pensara muitas vezes nestas idéias, mas ouvi-las da boca de Hermione, lhe doeram mais que uma facada no coração. Sentou-se lentamente no chão e abaixou a cabeça nas pernas encolhidas.

- Também não precisava ser tão sincera – disse com uma voz tristonha.

  Hermione sentiu-se culpada no mesmo instante. Sabia que não era verdade, disse isto apenas da boca pra fora.

- Desculpe Rony, na verdade não fui sincera – sentou-se ao lado do amigo e afagou-lhe os ruivos cabelos – É claro que não acho que você não é ninguém sem o Harry.

- Mas é verdade sim. Eu sempre soube disto Mione. Eu só não queria encarar os fatos, sabe?

- Rony não diga besteiras. Todo mundo sabe que você é um grande goleiro. Um dos melhores! Você não precisou e nem nunca precisará da indicação de ninguém para entrar em qualquer time de quadribol – Hermione sabia que tinha tocado no ponto fraco do amigo, estava muito arrependida – Harry também sempre precisou de sua ajuda. Você foi peça importante em diversas ocasiões. 

- Eu sempre fui o coadjuvante, Mione – disse ainda com a cabeça baixa.

- Não para mim. 

  Ao ouvir isto, Rony levantou a cabeça e ficou olhando fixamente para Hermione, ouvindo o que ela dizia.

- Você é muito importante para mim Rony. Nossa amizade sempre foi especial e meu sentimento por você também. Poxa, você salvou minha vida no 5º ano! Eu sei que sou um pouco fria às vezes, mas espero que você saiba o quanto gosto de você. Apesar de nossas brigas, sempre nos demos bem. 

- Você disse que gosta de mim? – perguntou Rony com os olhos muito fixos nos olhos castanhos de Hermione.

- Ah... gosto, sabe... bem somos amigos e nos gostamos como tal, não é? – Hermione estava mais vermelha que o cabelo de Rony no momento.

- Não Mione, pelo menos não de minha parte.

- Acho melhor gritarmos mais alto, quem sabe alguém nos ouve e abrem a porta – disse levantando-se – Talvez haja alguém que ainda não foi ao baile e...

- Mione, por favor – levantou-se também e segurou-a pelo braço – Não vamos parar esta conversa pela metade. Precisamos conversar!

- Sobre o que? – disse meio desconcertada com o olhar penetrante que Rony lhe lançava.

 - Sobre nós. Sobre o que sentimos um pelo outro – chegando mais perto perguntou – O que você sente por mim Mione?

  Hermione não sabia o que dizer, estava completamente desnorteada por estar tão próxima de Rony. Sentia seu perfume... era tão gostoso! Rony realmente mexia com seus sentimentos. Se tivesse alguma dúvida antes, agora não tinha mais, só não sabia como dizer isto.

- Não sei Rony... somos amigos, talvez seja estranho demais sermos algo a mais... sei lá.  

- Hermione eu gosto muito de você – Rony dizia impulsivamente – Não tem uma noite que não pense em você. Sinto sua presença em todos os lugares, seu perfume me embriaga e sua voz não sai de minha cabeça.

  A garota não sabia o que dizer, o que fazer. Tudo estava tão rápido. Gostava de Rony e muito. 

- Não sei Rony, estou confusa...

- E eu apaixonado! – Rony disse isto indo com seus lábios de encontro aos dela.

  Foi um beijo doce e delicado, que conduzia os dois apaixonados num ritmo quase mágico. Pareciam flutuar neste momento, tudo parara, só eles importavam. Rony passava as mão entre os não mais rebeldes cabelos de Hermione que, ao mesmo tempo, acariciava com a palma das mãos o rosto de Rony. Ambos se deixaram levar pelo beijo.... gostariam que o tempo parasse ali, naquele momento :.:

   Rony ainda caminhava pela casa, como se tentasse memorizar cada detalhe. Pensara em como seria difícil viver ali sem Mione, uma tortura provavelmente. Neste momento, pensou em Jonathan e em como seria complicado para o filho entender o que iria fazer. "Espero que ele compreenda que eu não tinha outra escolha" desejou Rony.

  Entrou no quarto que Hermione preparara para Jonathan. Como ficaram felizes com a gravidez!!! Mione era a mulher mais bonita do mundo para Rony e, quando grávida, ela conseguiu a façanha de ficar ainda mais bela.

  Rony precisava cumprir o que prometera a ele mesmo: tomaria a poção! Pegou o vidrinho e caminhou até a cozinha. Misturou o liquido azul com água tornando-se assim, uma mistura de um tom azulado mas transparente. Estes eram seus últimos segundos de vida, o que deveria fazer neste momento? Talvez rezar, talvez chorar... não sabia, só sabia que desejava muito que fosse para o mesmo lugar onde Hermione está. Queria passar a eternidade com seu amor.

  Pegou o copo com a poção e tomou tudo em um único e fatal gole.


	3. Capitulo III

¯`·.¸¸» N.A. Este capítulo é o mais legal até agora, na minha opinião. Agora dá para entender melhor o que está acontecendo. Espero que vcs estejam gostando. Brigadão pelo reviews: Vinny, Victória e minha amiga Biba...... valeu pela força gente!!! Continuem mandando reviews para que eu saiba o que estão achando, ok? Beijinhos... «¸¸.·´¯`

Capitulo III

*¨*Ooh, and all I taught her was everything...

Ooh, e o que eu ensinei a ela era tudo   
Ooh, I know she gave me all that she wore...

Ooh, eu sei que ela me deu tudo que ela podia*¨* 

:.: Rony e Hermione acharam melhor não dizer a ninguém, nem a Harry, o que acontecera na noite anterior. Os dois, após o beijo, decidiram que não iriam ao baile, pois não tinham vontade nenhuma de serem par de outras pessoas. Então ficaram a noite toda na sala comunal da Grifinória conversando sobre o que iriam fazer a partir daquele beijo.

  Rony era só sorrisos no café da manhã. Todos pareceram perceber que o garoto cantarolava uma incompreensível canção enquanto passava manteiga em uma torrada. 

- Rony, o que houve com você? – perguntou Harry ao amigo, que agora balançava o copo com suco de cenoura como se dançasse com ele.

- Nada. Só percebi que a vida é uma coisa bela – disse e olhando para cima completou - Você já notou como o sol nasceu mais bonito hoje Harry?

  O teto enfeitiçado do Salão Principal de Hogwarts mostrava que o céu estava limpo, claro e sem indícios de chuva. 

  - Realmente, está bonito. Mas por quê você está falando estas coisas? – Harry completou com um tom sarcástico – O que aconteceu ontem, Rony? Pode me dizer! 

- Ontem? – Rony ficou extremamente vermelho neste momento – Nada! Por quê pergunta?

- Não sei, não te vi no baile... sei lá... você e a Padma Patil, sabe? – disse Harry com um sorriso maroto.

- Padma Patil? Ah, é mesmo... eu a chamei para ir ao baile, mas nem a vi ontem... Ai, meu Deus! – Rony disse isto num tom dramático – Ela deve estar furiosa comigo! 

  Havia sido uma tarefa complicada para Rony convencer Padma Patil a ser seu par no baile. Desde o 4º ano, quando Rony não dera atenção a ela no baile, ela estava chateada com ele. No fim, ela acabou aceitando, devido a certa fama que Rony adquirira como goleiro da Grifinória.

- Você deu um bolo nela? Rony, o que houve então? – perguntou Harry intrigado.

  Nesse momento, Hermione entrara no Salão Principal, já abarrotada de livros. Tanto Rony, quanto a garota não conseguiram disfarçar os olhares que lançavam um para o outro. Tinham combinado de não demonstrarem nada até decidirem se a "relação" ia realmente dar certo.

- Já estudando Mione? – disse Rony, cortando o silêncio que reinava desde que a garota chegara.

- Pois é. – respondeu formalmente a garota.

- Ah, então tá – disse Rony.

- O que há com vocês dois, hein? – perguntou Harry, pois já notara que algo estranho estava acontecendo com seus amigos – Por que vocês estão se tratando tão formalmente?

- Formalmente? Acredito que seja só impressão sua Harry. – respondeu Mione.

  Colin Creevey, aluno do sexto ano que tinha uma enorme admiração por Harry, se aproximou do trio. Ao verem o garoto chegar, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, pois havia sido Colin quem libertara o casal do armário na noite anterior.

- Bom dia! – disse Colin. E completou olhando para Harry – Bom dia Harry! Posso me sentar com vocês, pois o pedaço da mesa onde sempre sento já está lotado.

  Harry iria responder que sim, apesar de não gostar muito da devoção que Colin lhe prestava, quando foi interrompido por Rony e Hermione.

- Não! – disseram em um sonoro coral.

  Todos, inclusive o resto da mesa da Grifinória, olharam para os dois, que ficaram extremamente envergonhados com a situação.

- É que estamos conversando sobre assuntos paralelos e... sabe, talvez você se sinta meio deslocado. – disse Hermione, tentando parecer o mais natural possível.

- Pois é, quem sabe Gina não esteja precisando de você. – disse Rony sem pensar.

- Precisando pra que? – perguntou Colin.

- E eu é que sei?!?! Talvez ela queira tirar uma foto, ou revisar uma lição de Poções, ou te contar algum segredo ... – Rony achou melhor parar de falar assim que notou o olhar reprovador que Hermione lhe lançava.

  Harry assistia a cena sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo. Nunca vira os amigos agindo desta maneira, pelo menos não ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom, acho melhor ir, pois minha 1º aula é de Feitiços e não quero que atrasar. – e pegando sua máquina fotográfica, que havia deixado em cima da mesa, completou – Vejo vocês depois. Tchau!

- Tchau Colin.

  Quando Hermione e Rony já se sentiam aliviados por ver Colin se afastando, o garoto se virou e perguntou:

- Nem cheguei a perguntar ontem se vocês ficaram muito tempo presos no armário? – neste momento Harry olhou para os amigos como se entendesse exatamente o que estava acontecendo – Acho melhor você Hermione ver com alguém, já que é a monitora, pra arrumarem aquela porta, né?

- Pode deixar Colin, eu vou procurar a Professora McGonagall e ver o que posso fazer. – disse Hermione muito constrangida. :.:

  Rony ouvia uma doce e embriagante melodia, mas não enxergava nada naquela imensa escuridão. Era como se estivesse em um sono pesado. Queria acordar, mas não conseguia. Seus olhos teimavam em continuarem fechados. 

  Quando finalmente conseguiu vencer seu "sono" viu um claro e nebuloso quarto. Parecia um quarto de hospital. Sentia-se exausto, por isso não conseguiu levantar-se. Os olhos ainda teimavam em se fecharem e a silhueta de uma mulher apareceu em sua vista dizendo palavras incompreensíveis para Rony, pois já mergulhara no tranqüilo sono novamente.

:.: - Não acredito que o Weasley e a Sangue Ruim da Granger estão de namorico!

  Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam a caminho da aula de Poções, em uma monótona sexta-feira. Os três se viraram para olhar, mas já sabiam exatamente a quem pertencia aquela voz arrastada.

- Você não tem nada melhor para fazer Malfoy? – disse Hermione com tom de irritação.

- Melhor do que ver com meus próprios olhos o casal mais comentado e mais patético de Hogwarts? Acho que não. – as falas de Malfoy eram acompanhadas pelos risinhos de Crabbe e Goyle, que estavam sempre com o garoto.

- Você está é com inveja Malfoy, pois não tem namorada como o Rony. – disse Harry.

- Olha quem diz! Eu é que nunca ouvi falarem de nenhum namoro seu Potter – e completou lançando um olhar maldoso para Hermione – E eu prefiro morrer solteiro do que namorar com uma Sangue Ruim. 

- Seu cretino... – Rony pulou para cima de Malfoy, que não esperava o ataque tão repentino do garoto.

  Os dois começaram a rolar no chão do corredor, sendo acompanhados pelos amigos que tentavam separar a briga dos dois garotos. 

- Rony, para! – dizia Hermione ao namorado quase aos berros.

- Você vai aprender a nunca mais falar mal de Mione – disse Rony ao mesmo tempo que dava socos na barriga de Malfoy.

- Ah, é?? – disse Malfoy pegando a varinha no bolso.

- Estupefaça!

  Antes mesmo que Malfoy pudesse lançar qualquer feitiço contra Rony, ele foi lançado para longe e caiu com a cara para o chão. Malfoy lançou um olhar de ódio para Hermione, que ainda estava com a varinha às mãos.

- Isto não vai ficar barato Granger. – disse Malfoy, ainda se levantando, sendo auxiliado por Crabbe e Goyle.

- E não vai ficar mesmo! – dizia um homem de rosto macilento e cabelos oleosos – Cinquenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória. E você Srta Granger, - dizia Snape com um olhar reprovador - quero que fique depois da aula para conversarmos.

  Hermione sabia que isto significaria uma detenção ou algo pior, pois como monitora da Grifinória, ela tinha o dever de dar o exemplo para os outros alunos. :.:

  Rony acordou em um quarto, que parecia hospitalar. Era o mesmo quarto que vira antes, só que agora o quarto estava mais nítido e ele já conseguia manter seus olhos abertos. Olhou em volta e viu que estava cercado de gente que, assim como ele, estavam deitados nas camas que se postavam lado a lado. Alguns dormiam e outros eram atendidos por mulheres vestidas de branco. Uma delas, após ver que Rony já acordara, veio de encontro a ele.

- Como se sente Ronald? – disse a mulher com um sorriso bondoso.

- Bem... mas... – Rony não estava compreendendo o que estava acontecendo.

- Procure descansar, pois passagens como a sua costumam ser as mais difíceis – e completou a mulher ajeitando seu travesseiro – Daqui a pouco o seu Pescador de Ilusões já deve estar chegando, aí sim o senhor poderá se levantar.

- Meu o que? – Rony perguntou em vão, pois a mulher já se encaminhara para a cama ao lado, onde acomodava o homem que estava deitado nela.

  Rony estava confuso, não estava entendendo nada. "Talvez eu tenha sobrevivido e agora estou no hospital" pensou Rony. Mas por mais que aquele lugar lembrasse um hospital, Rony sabia que não era. As pessoas que estavam deitadas pareciam cansadas, mas não doentes, muito pelo contrário: parecias bem saudáveis. Algumas sorriam enquanto dormiam enquanto outras tinham feições tristes. 

- Como veio parar aqui, sabe? – perguntou um homem magro com cabelos e olhos cor de mel, que estava deitado na cama ao lado de Rony.

- O que disse? – perguntou Rony, pois estava desligado e não tinha prestado atenção no que o homem dissera.

- Perguntei como veio parar aqui? – perguntou mais uma vez – Sabe, como morreu? Sabe?

"Então realmente morri." Concluiu Rony.

- Sabe, meu irmão usou o feitiço Avada Kedavra em mim. Ele se bandeou para o lado do mal há alguns anos e no nosso reencontro o maldito me matou, sabe. É a vida, né?

  Rony não prestara atenção em nada que o homem estava dizendo, ele só queria entender tudo aquilo.

- Que lugar é este? – Rony perguntou finalmente. 

- Ah, você ainda está confuso? Tudo bem, quando cheguei também não entendi nada, sabe – dizia o homem rapidamente – Estamos no Limbo.

- Limbo? – Rony estava mais confuso do que antes – O que é Limbo? 

- É o lugar para onde todos vamos quando morremos, sabe? 

- Pens... pensei que ha... havia o céu...

- Também pensei isso, sabe. Mas é aqui que saberemos se vamos para Luz ou para as Trevas, sabe?

  Rony estava frustrado. Pensara que poderia ver Mione, que ela estaria com ele ali, mas tudo estava muito diferente do que imaginara. O homem ao lado de Rony pareceu perceber a cara de confuso de Rony e disse:

- Não se preocupe, logo o seu Pescador de Ilusões vai chegar e aí ele vai te explicar tudo, sabe. Nem nos apresentamos, né? Meu nome é Beijamim Bowt, mas todos me chamam de Sabe, sabe.

- Ronald Weasley, ou melhor, Rony. – disse apertando as mãos de Sabe – Me diz uma coisa, o que é Pescador de Ilusões?

- São os nossos defensores, sabe. São eles que vão tentar provar nosso lado bom. 

  Neste momento a mulher de branco se aproximou de Rony com uma bandeja com um copo d'água nela.

- Seu Pescador de Ilusões avisou que irá demorar um pouco Ronald, - dizia a mulher -então você precisa tomar este comprimido para dormir, pois não posso deixa-lo acordado muito tempo sem a presença de seu Pescador de Ilusões. 

- Mas não estou com vontade de dormir.

- Assim que tomar o comprimido terá – e entregou a ele um pequeno comprimido verde que Rony, sem escolha, tomou em um só gole. "Boa noite amigo" foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de cair novamente em um profundo sono.

:.: Rony e Hermione caminhavam de mãos dadas pelo campo de quadribol vazio. A garota estava com uma semblante muito triste e vinha caminhando com a cabeça baixa.

- Nossa, não acredito que a Professora McGonagall me disse tudo aquilo – Hermine tinha uma verdadeira admiração pela professora de Transformação.

- Ah Mione, você disse a ela que foi o Malfoy quem começou? Que ele te chamou de Sangue Ruim? – perguntou Rony a namorada.

- Disse Rony, mas não adianta, eu estou errada mesmo. Não devia ter lançado aquele feitiço contra o Malfoy.

- Se você não fizesse isto ele iria lançar algum feitiço maluco em mim – ele parou a namorada no meio do campo e disse olhando em seus olhos – Você fez aquilo para me ajudar, mesmo sabendo que se prejudicaria com isso. Estou orgulhoso de você Mione!

  Hermione olhou emocionada para Rony, que a abraçou muito forte. Com isto ela se sentiu mais protegida.

- Bom, vamos então para a nossa aula de vôo? – perguntou Rony animado.

- Ai Rony, não sei. Eu não tenho muita experiência com vassouras.

- Ah rá, então encontrei algo que a Srta Granger não sabe – e completou beijando-a – Pode deixar sua boba, eu te ensino. Confia em mim!

  Os dois passaram a tarde toda voando por Hogwarts. O dia estava belo e o casal era só felicidade. O vento que afagava seu rosto quando a vassoura pegava velocidade, as nuvens de algodão que pareciam roçar sua pele... tudo era inacreditável!!! Tudo estava bem, pois Hermione não conseguia se lembrar de Malfoy, de Snape, de nada. Só Rony importava para ela agora. Só ele conseguia deixa-la feliz. Tudo parecia um sonho e se realmente fosse, não queria acordar nunca mais. :.:

- Como vai Sr Ronald Weasley? – Rony acordou com um homem sentado na borda de sua cama.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Rony um pouco sonolento.

- Meu nome é Set Vigme, vou ser seu Pescador de Ilusões enquanto estivar aqui no Limbo. – disse o homem, que estava vestindo uma calça e uma blusa banca, apertando a mão direita de Rony.

- Eu sinceramente não estou entendendo nada ainda.

- Ah, isso é normal! Assim que os Chias chegam aqui não entendem nada, mesmo. O meu trabalho é explicar como funciona as coisas aqui no Limbo a você. – disse Set.

- O que significa Chias? – indagou Rony.

- É como chamamos quem faz a passagem e ainda não foi julgado – e concluiu levantando-se – Mas não se preocupe, irei lhe explicar tudo depois. Primeiro vamos sair deste lugar, pois estou morrendo de fome. 

  Rony levantou-se e acompanhou Set. 

- Tchau amigo! – disse Sabe ainda deitado na cama vizinha a de Rony – Boa sorte no seu julgamento, sabe.

N.A. 2 Gente, o próximo capítulo vai ser muito bom... aguardem!!! he he.... Não esqueçam de me mandarem reviews, hein!!!!  

Beijinhos, Jaqueline Granger (toda_mulekinha@hotmail.com)  
  



	4. Capitulo IV

N.A. Gente, estou amando escrever esta fic... as idéias estão fluindo (que chique!!!). Espero que vcs estejam gostando!!! Um brigadão mais que especial para o Vinny Malfoy, a minha querida Biba Akizuki e ao Victor Ichijouji pelo apoio que estão me dando. Thank you !!! Não abandonem minha fic, hein!?!? Beijinhos... 

Capitulo IV

_*¨*_ And now my bitter hands shake beneath the clouds,  
_E agora minhas mãos cortadas impacientam-se embaixo das nuvens   
_Of what was everything.

_O que era tudo? _*¨***__**

- Não vai comer nada Sr Weasley? – perguntava Set a Rony.

- Não, estou sem fome. Aliás, como posso sentir fome se já morri? – e completou olhando firmemente para o homem que se enchia de macarrão – Me chame de Rony, ok?

  Rony e Set estavam em um lugar cheio de gente, que lembrava muito restaurantes trouxa, a única diferença é que não haviam garçons: era só pedir que a comida se conjurava na mesa.

- Aqui no Limbo nós sentimos fome, sede, dor, tristeza, cócegas... sei lá, tudo. A única diferença é que você não morre dessas coisas por que, afinal, você já está morto, né? – disse Set enquanto limpava a boca, suja de molho, em um guardanapo.

- Eu ainda estou meio confuso com tudo isto. O que eu queria era ver minha esposa, foi pra isso que eu morri. – disse Rony tristonho.

- O que acontece Rony é que você precisa passar pelo julgamento e, para isso, você precisa de minha ajuda.

- Como funciona esse tal julgamento? – questionou Rony.

- Existem os Pescadores de Ilusões, como eu, que mostram o quanto a pessoa foi boa em vida e tem também os Aparadores de Utopia, que tentam provar seu lado ruim.

- E quem julga isso? – perguntou um curioso Rony.

- Aqui todos somos justos. A partir dos fatos, todos saberemos qual será a sentença. – Set já acabara de comer neste instante e continuou – Depois disso será julgado se você irá para a Terra da Luz ou para o País das Trevas.

  Rony já imaginara o que seriam aqueles lugares, mas Set explicou, mesmo não sendo da vontade de Rony.

- Na Terra da Luz tudo é paz. Cada um tem sua tarefa, mas tudo é harmonioso. Já sobre o País das Trevas eu não posso te dizer, pois nunca estive lá. Só sei que deve ser muito ruim. – Set disse esta última frase em um tom dramático.

- O que você quis dizer com "cada um tem sua tarefa"? – perguntou novamente o bruxo.

- Quem passa pelo julgamento e vai para a Terra da Luz recebe uma tarefa, de acordo com sua personalidade e suas obras em vida. – Set percebeu o olhar perdido de Rony e completou – Há diversos cargos. Pescadores de Ilusões e os Aparadores de Utopia são cargos de quem já foi para a Terra da Luz. Existem pessoas que se tornam Guardiões de Sonhos, que são os chamados anjos da guarda, pois só cuidam dos vivos. E existem também aqueles que viram Estrelas, mas estes são mais raros, pois é preciso ter feito um grande marco em vida para se tornar uma.

- E quando será o meu julgamento? – disse Rony após concluir que não tinha outra alternativa.

- Daqui a 2 quimeras, exatamente! 

- Duas o quê? – Rony acabara de se confundir de novo.

- Quimeras. Um quimera equivale a 1080 horas na Terra. – e concluiu – Isso quer dizer que 24 quimeras, que equivale a um dia, é o mesmo que três anos de vida.

- Como? A quantas horas estou aqui? – perguntou Rony, já imaginando a resposta.

- Quinze quimeras.... que dá... deixe ver... eu não era muito bom em matemática quando vivo. – disse enquanto rabiscava um papel - Dá exatamente 617 dias.

- Tudo isso??? – e de súbito se lembrou – Então, a quanto tempo minha esposa está aqui?

- Qual o nome dela e como morreu? – disse Set pegando uma pasta que havia deixado em uma cadeira ao seu lado.

- Hermione Granger Weasley. – Rony completou com uma melancólica voz – Ela morreu no parto do nosso filho.

  Set passava o dedo de cima a baixo no papel, que estava em suas mãos, até que parou em uma certa linha.

- Ah, está aqui: Weasley, Hermione Granger. Faz algumas quimeras que ela está aqui – e disse fechando a pasta onde estava olhando antes – mas ela morreu de morte natural, então ela está na Zona A do Limbo.

- O que significa isso?

- Nós estamos na Zona B, que é onde os bruxos e bruxas que morreram assassinados ficam, e tem ainda a Zona A, que é para quem morre de morte natural.

  Uma frustração tomou conta de Rony. Pensara que iria rever Mione assim que morresse e até agora só havia encontrado empecilhos com relação a isso. De súbito se lembrou de algo que, no momento, o intrigou extremamente.

- Você acha que tenho chances de ir para a Terra da Luz, Set? – perguntou receosamente.

- Não vou mentir para você Rony, casos de suicídio são muito complicados. Julgamos casos assim como assassinato, pois a vítima é o culpado, entendeu? – e completou ao ver a feição preocupada de Rony – Mas você tem o melhor Pescador de Ilusões que algum Chia pode sonhar em ter.

- Isso me deixa tão mais confortável. – disse Rony com sarcasmo.

  Rony estava começando a se preocupar de verdade. Sabia que Hermione iria para a Terra da Luz, pois ela merecia. Mas e ele? E se ele não fosse para o mesmo lugar que Mione e fosse obrigado a viver o resto da eternidade sem o seu amor. Não haveria pior castigo!!! 

:.: As férias de natal haviam chegado e todos, incluindo Hermione e Harry, foram passa-las na Toca. A Sra Weasley era só felicidade quando foi buscar os garotos na estação de King's Cross, era difícil passar o natal com seus queridos "mostrinhos".

- Aqui crianças!!! – acenava ela no meio da multidão de familiares – Aqui! Venham!

  Todos foram de encontro à mulher, que os recebeu com um enorme e sufocante abraço. Eles ainda passaram um bom tempo na estação contando as novidades e ouvindo o quando haviam crescido ou o quanto pareciam cansados. Resolveram, então, finalmente ir até a Toca.

  A casa estava exatamente como cada um se lembrava. Era um dos lugares preferidos de Mione que, de vez em quando, passava as férias ali. Harry também estava muito feliz por ter sido chamado para passar o natal na Toca. Embora soubesse que os Weasleys gostavam muito dele, ele sempre se sentia lisonjeado com os convites.

  Ao chegarem, foram recebidos pelos gêmeos Fred e Jorge, que agora trabalhavam numa loja em Hogsmeade. Não perderam o sonho de abrirem sua loja para vender suas "gemialidades", mas, no momento o que faltava era verba. O Sr Weasley e Percy também receberam alegremente os estudantes e, logo depois, Gui e Carlinhos, que também tiram férias no natal.

  Todos estavam muitos felizes e cheios de novidades para contar. De vez em quando inventavam de jogar quadribol. Todos, menos Percy e Sra Weasley, jogavam. Hermione, Gina e Sr Weasley sempre atrapalhavam mais do que ajudavam, mas todos se divertiam bastante. 

  Na véspera de natal, Hermione e Gina estavam ajudando a Sra Weasley a preparar as últimas coisas para a ceia. A pequena cozinha era cenário de muitas risadas, pois as três riam sem parar das confusões e embaraços que ocorriam em Hogwarts. Em um certo momento, Gina foi até o quarto para pegar umas fotos "hilárias". A Sra Weasley aproveitou este instante para conversar com Hermione a sós.

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta querida? – Molly Weasley perguntou docemente.

- Claro! – respondeu Hermione, mesmo já imaginado que o assunto da pergunta seria Rony.

- Você e o meu filho estão mesmo namorando?

- É, bem... estamos. – respondeu encabulada – Mas como a senhora sabe?

- Gina me contou. Rony é muito fechado nesses assuntos então, Gina é minha informante.  

- Eu imaginei – a garota disse com os olhos ao chão.

- Quero que saiba querida, que fico muito feliz de saber que meu filho está namorando com alguém como você. – e completou – No fundo eu sempre soube que vocês iriam acabar percebendo que se gostavam.

- Fico feliz da senhora não se importar do Rony namorar com alguém como eu... sabe, Sangue Ruim. – disse Hermione com uma voz tristonha.

- Imagina! Você, pelo que todos dizem, é uma grande bruxa. Tenho certeza que quando se formar irá ser muito mais poderosa que muitas Sangue Puro por aí. – e completou afagando os cabelos de Hermione – Rony gosta demais de você e eu também. Isso já basta para mim, querida.      

  Hermione sorriu e abraçou fortemente sua adorável sogra. :.:

  O Limbo mais parecia uma pequena e séria cidade. Havia casas e prédios dispostos um do lado do outro e, nas ruas transitavam pessoas que, quase sempre, vestiam-se de branco. Rony acompanhara Set até um sobrado antigo. Não sabia o porquê ele o estava levando até ali, mas aprendera que não adiantava perguntar. Ao subirem as escadas, Set retirou do bolso uma pequena chave. Com ela, abriu a porta que marcava o número 8. 

- Aqui é o lugar onde você vai ficar enquanto estiver correndo seu julgamento. – disse Set.

  O quarto era simples, mas aconchegante. Havia uma cama de solteiro ao centro, uma grande janela com cortinas claras, um grande guarda roupa de mogno e um criado mudo com um pequeno abajur nele. 

- Você ainda tem tempo até o quimera do julgamento – Rony fez uma certa expressão de confuso ao ouvir o que Set dissera, pois ainda não se acostumara com a idéia de que quimera era hora – até lá, você pode pegar uma das roupas neste guarda roupa e se trocar. Enquanto isso, eu irei resolver uns outros assuntos.

- Você vem me buscar para o julgamento? – perguntou Rony.

- Venho. Daqui a pouco eu estou de volta, ok? – perguntou Set com um angelical sorriso.

- Claro! – resolveu, então, perguntar – Set, como foi que meus parentes e meu amigo Harry encararam minha morte? – precisava perguntar, pois estava curioso e preocupado demais com o que eles estariam pensando.

- Por que você mesmo não vê o que está acontecendo? – disse Set com um sorriso maroto.

- Como faço isso? – perguntou Rony.

- Concentre-se no que quer. Aqui podemos ver quem está vivo, se quisermos. – e disse saindo – Te pego daqui a pouco Rony.

" Concentre-se no que quer", pensou Rony.

N.A. 2 O que acharam do cap 4? Me mandem reviews para podermos trocar idéias. Vou adorar receber sugestões! 

Beijinhos... Jaqueline Granger (toda_mulekinha@hotmail.com)


	5. Capitulo V

N.A. Obrigada pelo apoio de sempre!!! Os reviews e e-mais me motivam a escrever! Um beijão para Biba, Vinny, Victor e minha querida beta Nessa Potter.... continuem lendo a fic, que cada vez está ficando mais legal (convencida eu, né?) .

Capitulo V

_*¨*_ All the pictures have all been washed in black...

_Todas as pinturas estão sendo lavadas em preto...  
_...tattooed everything.  
_... tatuando tudo. *¨*****_

  Harry estava sozinho em um quarto escuro. Parecia concentrado em seus pensamentos. Seu semblante era triste e ele parecia estar mais velho e cansado. A morte dos seus melhores amigos, há menos de dois anos, o afetara muito. Sempre que ficava sozinho, a melancolia o invadia. 

  Harry era forte, mas era difícil para ele de vez em quando. O que o deixava mais feliz era chegar em casa e ver o sorriso inocente de Jonathan, que crescia cada dia mais parecido com Hermione. Era uma adorável criança, que só trazia alegria para Harry e Gina, que agora, já haviam assumido o romance. 

  Rony notara uma lágrima teimosa que escorria pelo rosto do amigo. Sabia que estava triste, não havia como não estar. Rony podia ver aquela cena nítida em sua mente, como se fosse um filme. Não era nada agradável ver o amigo naquela condição.

  A porta do quarto se abriu e um jovenzinho, de cabelos e olhos castanhos, entrou muito eufórico. Harry enxugou a solitária lágrima em seu rosto e olhou Jonathan com um olhar paternal.

- Tia Gi compo uma ropa do quadlibal pa mim. – e mostrou um embrulho amassado com um tecido dentro, que Harry presumiu que fosse um uniforme do Chudley Cannons devido às cores. 

- Que lindo, meu anjinho! Agora só falta aprender a jogar, né? – disse carinhosamente Harry.

- Você só promete e não ensina, Harry. – disse Gina entrando no quarto – Já fiz minha parte e comprei o uniforme. 

- Então quer dizer que a parte mais difícil fica por minha conta, né? – disse Harry com um sorriso e beijando Gina continuou – Você chegou cedo do jornal hoje.

- Não tinha muita coisa pra fazer. - perguntou Gina - O que você estava fazendo sozinho no escuro? 

- Pensando na vida. – neste momento, Jonathan estava pronunciando umas frases meio incompreensíveis e puxava constantemente as vestes de Harry – O que você quer, meu anjinho?

- A vassoia que faz "vuuupp" – disse gesticulando com as mãos – cadê éia? Eu queio vuuupp neia, tio Haby.

  Gina e Harry deram risada da maneira que Jonathan falava. Achavam cada dia mais bonitinho. Realmente ele estava crescendo muito esperto! 

- Venha, Jonathan. – disse Harry pegando as mãos do garotinho – Vamos pegar a "vassoia" no guarda-roupa.

  Gina via em Harry e Jonathan sua família. Tanto ela como Harry cuidavam do garoto como se fosse seu próprio filho. Não faltava nada para Jonathan, tudo que ele pedia, ele tinha. Mesmo sendo tão paparicado, Jonathan era uma criança bondosa e muito carinhosa, o que deixava seus tios e avós muito felizes.

- Está aqui a vassoura Jonathan. – disse Harry indo em direção do enorme guarda-roupa ao lado da cama. 

  Ao abri-lo, Harry recebeu uma rajada de roupas na cabeça. O guarda-roupas estava realmente uma bagunça. Gina lançou um olhar reprovador a Harry ao ver as roupas passadas no chão. Jonathan começou a brincar entre as roupas espalhadas.

- Poxa Harry, pedi para você não bagunçar as roupas – disse recolhendo algumas do chão – Você podia ser mais organizado.

- Desculpa Gina. Deixa eu te ajudar.

  Jonathan pegara uma fotografia, que Gina guardava entre as roupas antigas de Hogwarts.

- Mamã... papae... – dizia apontando Hermione e Rony em uma das fotos – Mamã e papae...

  Os dois ficaram perplexos. Como Jonathan sabia disso??? Parecia muito feliz ao mostrar seus pais biológicos na fotografia. Harry e Gina nunca esconderam de Jonathan que não eram seus pais, mas nunca lhe mostraram fotos de Hermione e Rony.

  Rony assistia à cena muito emocionado, afinal era a primeira vez que via seu filho. Chorou muito ao ouvi-lo dizer papai. Era uma linda e esperta criança! Sentiu, neste instante, um certo arrependimento por ter feito o que fez. Sabia agora que o filho precisava dele, por mais que tivesse Harry e Gina. Mas não havia como voltar atrás.

- Rony, é melhor acordar. – Rony pode ouvir a voz de Set, seu Pescador de Ilusões – daqui a pouco já vai começar seu julgamento.

  Rony percebeu que estivera o tempo todo no quarto número oito do sobradinho, no Limbo. Havia se concentrado, seguindo o conselho de Set, e visto o que estava ocorrendo com os vivos.

- Mas já? – perguntara Rony – Passou tão rápido.

- Pelo jeito você conseguiu ver seus parentes vivos, né? – disse Set com seu marcante sorriso angelical.

- Vi. Eu vi meu filho, Set. – disse Rony com um olhar perdido – Ele está tão bonito! Parece a mãe, sabe? Os mesmos olhos. Ele está tão sapeca. – Rony sentiu um sorriso brotando de seus lábios.

- Fico feliz por você Rony, mas precisamos realmente ir.

  Rony assentiu com a cabeça e acompanhou Set. As imagens de seu filho lhe acompanharam por todo o caminho. "Como pude deixá-lo tão desprotegido?" pensava Rony. Depois de um certo tempo achou melhor se concentrar em seu julgamento, que não iria ser fácil.

  Ao chegarem em um alto prédio, entraram e Rony pode perceber que o lugar era como  um tribunal. Havia alguns bancos espalhados pela sala, uma bancada ao centro e um telão atrás desta última. Os homens, que já estavam presentes, vestiam-se de ternos brancos engomados. 

- Boa tarde, senhores! – disse Set ao entrar – Desculpem o atraso!

  Rony notara que os homens ali presentes, lançavam-le um olhar indescritível, que dava a Rony a impressão de inimizade. Set se sentou, acompanhado por Rony,  em um dos bancos do lado direito. Se Rony não tivesse tanta certeza de que estava morto, juraria estar sentindo seu coração bater mais forte.

- Acho que já poderemos começar, não? – perguntou um dos homens de branco. Sendo assentido por todos, continuou – Está aberta então, o julgamento do Sr Ronald Weasley, acusado de tirar a própria vida.

  A sensação de batimento acelerado tomou conta de Rony novamente. "O que será que vai acontecer comigo?", se perguntava.

:.: - O que você imagina para o futuro, Rony? – perguntava Hermione deitada na grama.

- Não sei... nunca parei para imaginar o amanhã. Vivo sempre o hoje.

  O feriado de natal havia acabado e o casal estava de volta a Hogwarts. Estavam deitados na grama, no lado de fora do castelo. Era uma tarde de sábado ensolarada e sem deveres de casa para fazer.

- Pois eu sempre planejo o futuro. – continuou Hermione – Nos meus planos você sempre é peça fundamental, Rony.

- Eu posso não planejar meu futuro, mas de uma coisa eu sei: Meu futuro é contigo, Hermione Granger. – disse Rony beijando suavemente os lábios da namorada.

  Os dois sabiam que o ano letivo estava para acabar e, após isso, não sabiam como seriam suas vidas. Ambos partilhavam do mesmo medo, o de perder o outro. Permaneceram-se abraçados durante algum tempo antes de Rony dizer.

- Eu gosto muito de você, Mione! Não quero te perder! 

- E não vai! – disse Hermione firmemente – Eu serei sua para sempre! :.:

N.A.2 O que acharam? Me mandem reviews, ok? Acredito que o próximo capítulo será mais tristinho, mas vai ser crucial para o desenrolar da fic. Não me abandonem: continuem lendo minha fic!!!! Beijinhos...

                             Jaqueline Granger (toda_mulekinha@hotmail.com)


	6. Capitulo VI

**´¯`·.¸¸»**** **Na escuridão da sua ausência******(Black do Pearl Jam)**«¸¸.·´¯`****

Capitulo VI

_*¨*_ I take a walk outside. I'm surrounded by some kids at play.

Eu dou um passeio lá fora. Eu sou cercado por algumas crianças que brincam  
I can feel their laughter, so why do I sear?  
Eu posso sentir suas risadas, então por que eu me entristeço? _*¨*****_

- Eu dou a palavra ao Digníssimo Sr Alden Domus. – continuou o homem que parecia ser porta voz de todos.

- Muito obrigado, César. – neste instante, levantou-se um senhor de meia idade, estatura baixa e olhos pequenos. Continuou a falar com sua voz rouca – Presumo que todos aqui já entenderam o que o Sr Weasley fez, mas pretendo mostrar-lhes a que condições ele o fez. 

- Ele é seu Aparador de Utopia. – disse Set no ouvido de Rony – Sem querer te assustar, mas ele é muito bom no que faz.

  A sinceridade excessiva de Set já estava começando a irritar Rony. Já havia imaginado que aquele senhor era seu Aparador de Utopia e aquilo começava a apavora-lo.

- Vou focar apenas as ultimas semanas de vida dele. – continuava Domus – O Sr Weasley tirou sua própria vida e pior: renegou seu filho recém nascido. 

  Rony percebeu que, ao ser dita esta frase, todos na sala fizeram expressões de reprovação para ele, inclusive Set Vigme.  

- Com a morte de sua esposa, Hermione G. Weasley, ele entrou em crise e não quis ver seu filho, Jonathan Weasley. Após isto, ele se achou no direito de tomar uma poção e acabar com a própria vida. – Alden Domus fazia questão de frisar cada palavra que pronunciava – Todos nós, aqui presente, sabemos que o suicídio é considerado uma falta grave e não podemos deixar que este crime fique impune.

  " Ele parece se divertir com minha desgraça", pensava Rony.

- Tenho aqui algumas imagens que deixarão mais claro o que quero dizer. – disse Domus caminhando em direção à bancada – Irei mostrá-las, para os senhores tirarem suas próprias conclusões.

  Neste momento a sala se escureceu e uma imagem começou a aparecer no telão. Rony reconheceu o cenário como sendo a Toca. Haviam muitas vozes e podia-se ouvir, também, alguns choros. A imagem de Rony, chorando desesperadamente, apareceu na tela.

- Não!!! Não é verdade, Gina!!! – Rony gritava e soluçava – Não pode ser verdade!!! Me solta, Harry!!! – disse quando o amigo tentou abraça-lo.

- Rony... eu não sei o que dizer... – dizia Gina com os olhos cheios d'água.

- Diga a verdade, então. Sua mentirosa!!! – dizia Rony insanamente – Cadê a Hermione? O que você fez a ela? HERMIONE!!! – gritava Rony, na esperança dela responder do quarto.

- Pára Rony, ela se foi. Não adianta mais nada. – dizia Harry tristemente.

- Cala boca, Harry!!! Como você pode ser tão cruel comigo? – e olhando para sua irmã, completou – E você também, Gina?

  Rony parecia um louco. Dizia coisas sem nexo, elevava e abaixava a voz constantemente e chorava muito.

- Vou entrar naquele quarto. – disse Rony aos berros – HERMIONE!!! – chamava – O que vocês fizeram a ela? 

- Não, Rony, não vá até lá! – dizia Gina, tentando segurar o irmão.

- Rony, nos ouça, por favor. – Harry tentava, em vão, dominar o amigo, que parecia estar mais forte do que nunca.

- Me larga, Harry. – disse Rony empurrando o amigo, que foi ao chão.

- Rony, vai ser pior! – dizia Gina, que agora estava ajudando Harry a se levantar.

  Quando Rony já estava a porta do quarto, sua mãe bloqueou a passagem. Ela acabara de sair do quarto e estava vestida com um avental ensangüentado.

- Você não vai entrar aqui, Rony. – disse firmemente sua mãe.

- Cadê ela, mãe? – perguntava Rony com um tom infeliz.

- Ela lutou muito, mas... ela não resistiu ao parto. – dizia Molly enquanto Rony começava a se debruçar em lágrimas – Eu sinto muito, querido. – disse abraçando seu filho.

- Por que mãe? Por que? – as frases de Rony já estavam incompreensíveis devido ao choro alto.

  Gina e Harry também não conteram as lágrimas e choraram junto com Rony. 

- Não... minha Mione, não! – Rony estava inconsolável.

- Chore, filho. – dizia Molly – Chore, que chorar faz bem. 

  Do quarto, podia ouvir-se um choro agudo de bebê. Molly se afastou do abraço do filho e foi em direção do quarto, voltando com um "embrulinho" nos braços.

- É um menino, como Hermione queria.– dizia esperançosa - Venha, Rony, ver seu filho. 

  Rony lançou um olhar rancoroso para sua mãe, que estava a pouca distância dele. 

- Como a senhora pode pedir que eu olhe esta coisa. – dizia entre os dentes.

- Não fale assim, Rony. – disse Gina – Ele é seu filho!

- Ele é um assassino, isso sim. Ele matou Mione! – berrava Rony – Ela morreu por causa disto.

- Não, Rony. Ele não teve culpa pelo que aconteceu, aliás, ninguém teve. – Molly dizia tentando se aproximar de Rony, mas ele se afastava dela.

- Tire esta criança da minha frete! – Rony falava ao choro.

- Mas, Rony, você não pode agir assim e ... – Gina tentava falar. 

- Ti-ra e-le da-qui ! – disse Rony, que agora estava sentado no sofá com as mãos ao rosto.

  Molly achou melhor não insistir e levou o bebê, que ainda chorava muito, de volta para o quarto. Gina a acompanhou. 

- Você vai acabar tendo arrependimento pelo que fez agora, Rony. – disse docemente Harry, sentando-se do lado do amigo.

- Não, Harry, ele levou embora a pessoa mais importante do mundo para mim.

- Rony, ele vai precisar tanto  de você. No fundo, você sabe que ele não tem culpa de nada. – dizia Harry.

- Sei nada. – Rony estava começando a se alterar mais uma vez – Se quiser cuida dele, mas, senão, o dê para o primeiro bruxo que passar na rua. Não tem problema!

  A cena começou a clarear, até que sumiu. Rony lembrou-se de onde estava. Olhou em volta e viu que, todos os outros bruxos presentes estavam muito concentrados em seus pensamentos. O silêncio dominou a sala, por alguns instantes. Rony ficara angustiado com o que vira. Lembrava-se do que havia acontecido naquele dia, mas assisti-lo desta forma...era torturante.

- Acredito que não terei que dizer mais nada, não é? – disse Domus cortando o silêncio predominante na sala. Indo em direção a um banco, sentou-se – Não precisarei de mais imagens, por enquanto.

- Então, como sempre, eu tenho por encerrada audiência de hoje. – dizia o mesmo homem de branco do início – O julgamento continuará daqui a 18 quimeras. 

  Todos levantaram-se e caminharam até a porta de saída. Rony estava completamente desnorteado. Aquelas mexeram fundo nele. "Fui tão cruel!", pensava Rony. 

  O caminho todo, até o sobradinho, foi feita em silêncio. Nem mesmo Set pronunciou uma só palavra. Quando entraram no quarto de número oito, o que ele mais queria era ficar sozinho. Tudo, que estava acontecendo parecia um pesadelo, mas não era. 

N.A. Oieeee!!! O que acharam??? Triste, né? QUE DROGA A MIONE NÃO APARECE NESTE CAPITULO!!!!! he he........ no próximo, ela vai estar! Bom, prometo que vou fazer o possível para não demorar a postar o cap 7. Continuem lendo e mandando reviews. Beijinhos, Jaqueline Granger


	7. Capitulo VII

N.A. Olha eu aqui de novo! Tudo bem com vcs? E a fic, o que estão achando? Saibam que eu estou adorando escreve-la !!! Cadê os reviews???????? Quero reviews, hein?!?! he he………. Beijinhos e boa leitura!!!

Capitulo VII

_*¨*_ And twisted thoughts that spin around my head...

Oh, e giram pensamentos e círculos ao redor da minha cabeça  
I'm spinning...I'm spinning...

Eu estou girando, eu estou girando   
How quick the sun can drop away.   
 tão rápido quanto um pôr-do-sol  _*¨*****_

:.: Com o final do ano letivo chegando, todos os alunos do sétimo ano estavam muito preocupados com o futuro. Os professores sempre faziam questão de lembra-los de que precisavam correr atrás de bons empregos. Esta era a maior preocupação de Rony no momento: um bom emprego. Precisava sair de Hogwarts já tendo uma carreira em vista e isso o perturbava, pois não tinha a mínima idéia do que queria fazer. 

- Relaxa, Rony. – dizia Harry ao amigo – Você pode arrumar um emprego qualquer e, se não gostar, você tenta outra coisa. 

- O problema, Harry, é que eu não faço a mínima idéia do que quero fazer assim que acabar as aulas. – dizia Rony, com uma de suas típicas caretas – Não achei ainda minha vocação.

- E quem disse que eu achei? – Harry também estava preocupado – Pelo menos agora, com a inocência do Sírius comprovada, eu tenho um lugar para ir.

- O que me preocupa realmente, Harry, é que eu não sei o que vai acontecer comigo e com a Mione assim que as aulas acabarem.

- Por que? Você não gosta dela? – indagou Harry.

- É lógico que gosto! Mas ela é tão inteligente e, por isso, ela vai arrumar um bom emprego rapidinho. Quem sabe ela tenha até que se mudar do país. – Rony falava muito rapidamente – Ela não vai querer continuar a namorar comigo, né?

- Isto não é verdade, Rony. – Harry dizia – Todo mundo sabe que ela é louca por você. E outra coisa, quem disse que você não pode ser bem sucedido, hein?

- Você diz isso porque é meu amigo. 

- Eu digo isso porque sou sincero, Rony.

  Rony confiava e considerava muito Harry. Os dois eram realmente muito amigos. Certas vezes, Rony chegava a inveja-lo, mas no fundo ele sabia que, o que ele sentia, era mais uma admiração do que inveja. :.:

  Rony estava deitado em sua cama, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido: a morte de Hermione, sua morte, Limbo, Jonathan... 

  As lembranças de sua vida, e também de sua morte, martelavam em sua mente. Inúmeras vozes falavam ao mesmo tempo e todas o acusavam. As paredes do quarto pareciam estarem se comprimindo. Rony estava se sentindo sufocado e as vozes em sua mente diziam-lhe: CULPADO... CULPADO... CULPADO.......  

  Era torturante demais aquilo tudo. Levantou-se e, ao por seus pés no chão, desequilibrou-se. Estava perturbado demais, precisava sair daquele quarto. 

CULPADO... CULPADO... CULPADO...

- Não!!! – Rony saiu correndo e bateu a porta. 

  Ficou parado do lado de fora do quarto durante um bom tempo, até que as vozes e a sensação de angústia passasse. "Por que tudo isso está acontecendo comigo?", se perguntava Rony.

- Oi amigo! – Rony ouviu uma voz conhecida vindo de sua esquerda. Pensou, por um instante, de quem seria aquela voz, até que a reconheceu – Lembra-se de mim?

- Claro, Sabe, como vai? – Rony ainda estava abalado com sua recente crise.

- Nossa amigo, você parece péssimo, sabe? O que houve? 

- Nada não. Estou um pouco preocupado com meu julgamento, só isso. – e entendeu percebeu realmente a presença do bruxo ao seu lado – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Sou seu vizinho, sabe... não é legal? – disse alegremente.

  Rony não conseguiu mais se concentrar na passada crise, ele realmente se divertia com a presença de Sabe. 

- É sim. – disse rindo da situação – Bom, não quer entrar? 

- Embora yodos os quartos do sobradinho sejam iguais, quero sim. Passei pela minha segunda sessão do julgamento hoje, vai ser bom ter alguém para conversar sobre isso, sabe?

  Rony tinha a mesma opinião. Talvez a presença de Sabe iria fazer com que ele se intertersse um pouco. Estava precisando mesmo.

:.: Rony, Harry e Hermione estavam no Salão Comunal estudando para as provas finais. Nos últimos dias, os três não faziam outra coisa, além de estudar. Harry e Rony não estavam nada contentes com isso, mas haviam se conformado que era preciso.

  Hermione fazia o possível para incentivar os dois nos estudos. Muitas vezes ela se via tão ocupada e preocupada, que não achava tempo para nada, nem para namorar. Rony era quem mais estava se revoltando com esta condição, mas a preocupação com um bom emprego o fazia se esforçar nos estudos também.

- Não acredito que o seboso mal-acabado do Snape passou tudo isso para estudar. Ele quer nos matar, só pode! – Rony começara a se estressar.

- Estas Revoltas de Duendes no Oriente Médio, que o Prof. Binns passou para estudar, também estão de matar. – Harry dizia enquanto folheava um livro de História da Magia.

- O pior sou eu que amanhã, além da prova do Snape e do Prof. Binns, tenho também prova de Aritmancia. – dizia Hermione sem tirar os olhos de um livro.

- Por isso que eu sempre disse: prefiro Adivinhação. Para passar na matéria da Trelawney, é preciso somente inventar coisas ruins. – disse Rony com um sorriso – Bem que eu queria ter aula de adivinhação no sétimo ano, assim seria uma matéria a menos para me preocupar.

- Como se você se preocupasse com alguma, né? – disse Hermione séria.

- É lógico que me preocupo, Mione. Se não me preocupasse não perderia um tempo, que poderia estar passando com minha namorada, aqui nos livros.

- Eu é que não iria abandonar os estudos para namorar, Rony. – disse Hermione sem pensar.

- Credo, Hermione, também não precisa falar assim. – disse Rony ofendido.

- Vocês não vão brigar de novo, vão? – Harry disse isso, pois o casal já havia brigado há apenas quinze minutos. 

- Se o Rony não levasse tão a sério "certas" coisas e levasse a sério outras, quem sabe nós não brigássemos tanto. – disse Hermione com seu jeito sabe tudo.

- E se você não tivesse tão obcecada em ganhar o prêmio de "Mais CDF da História de Hogwarts", quem sabe nós poderíamos nos entender. – disse Rony sarcasticamente.

  Harry resolveu sair dali, pois, sabia que a discussão iria longe. Desde que a paranóia das provas finais havia começado, os dois brigavam com freqüência. O que confortava Harry era que Rony e Hermione sempre se entendiam depois. 

  O bruxo pegou seu material e levantou-se. Disse um tchau para os amigos, mas eles definitivamente não ouviram. Harry saiu indo em direção as escadas que levavam até o dormitório masculino. Antes de alcançar a escada, ouviu os últimos insultos que ambos lançavam ao outro.

- Você parece um cupim de biblioteca.

- E você é um alienado.

- Pêra lá, palavrão não...

  Harry ria da cena cômica. :.:

- Aí, meu Aparador de Utopia disse que minha atitude não compensava meu erro, sabe? Vê se pode uma coisa dessa? – Sabe falava ininterruptamente há muito tempo.

  Rony estava adorando a companhia de Sabe, pois assim não ficava lembrando-se das coisas que aconteceram. Rony divertia-se com o modo de falar do bruxo. Achava hilário a mania que ele tinha de colocar a palavra sabe no final de quase todas as frases.

- Você nem ta afim de comentar sobre seu julgamento, não é?

- Na verdade, não estou mesmo. – disse Rony de uma maneira ponderada.

  Sabe pareceu entender e resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Já viu os *Pubs que tem aqui no Limbo? Fui em um, perto da divisa das Zonas, muito bom, sabe? O problema é que tenho que tomar cuidado, pois o que fazemos aqui também conta na hora do julgamento. – dizia Sabe – Então nem dá para extravasar, sabe?

  Rony ouvira uma coisa que o deixou intrigado.

- Divisa das Zonas? Quais zonas. – perguntou Rony, embora já presumisse a resposta.

- Zona A e Zona B, sabe? – dizia Sabe, enquanto gesticulava – Estamos na B, mas existe também a A, sabe?

- Tem como ir para a outra Zona? – perguntou Rony esperançoso.

- Não sei. Acho que não pode, não. – disse Sabe – Senão depois vira bagunça, sabe? Mas por que você pergunta?

  Rony pensou um pouco antes de dizer.

- Porque minha esposa está lá. A morte dela foi por causa natural.

- Você, por acaso, não está pensando em ir até lá, não é?

- E o porquê não? – disse  Rony com um sorriso maroto.

- A não ser que você queira ir parar no País das Trevas, não tem problema. – e completou – Você não seria capaz disso, ou seria?

- Sabe, eu me matei por causa da Hermione, se eu tiver que ir para o País das Trevas, que eu a veja, pelo menos, mais uma vez. – e olhando para Sabe, continuou – Você me ajudaria?

- No quê?

- Me mostrando onde fica a divisa.

- Mas aí você me complica, amigo. – dizia Sabe – Uma falta grave dessa iria estragar meu julgamento.

  Rony sabia que iria ser perigoso para o julgamento sair assim e andar em outra zona, mas precisava fazer! Queira Sabe ou queira não.

  Sabe parecia que tinha lido os pensamentos de Rony.

- Eu percebi que você vai até lá com ou sem minha ajuda mesmo, sabe? – dizia Sabe – Então, eu te ajudo sim. Fazer o que, sabe? 

* Pubs = barzinhos em Londres.

N.A. 2 Será que Rony vai rever a Mione no próximo capítulo????? Será??? Esperem e confiram... enquanto isso: ME MANDEM REVIEWS!!!! he he

Deixa eu pagar uma "dívida". Vou recomendar para vcs uma fic muito boa da minha amiga Biba Akizuki : "A cura pela dor"... fic D/G boa mesmo (e olha que eu nem curto muito D/G).

Beijinhos,  Jaqueline Granger.


	8. Capitulo VIII

N.A. Bom, Brigadão pelos reviews e e-mails!!! Valeu mesmo!!! Um obrigado mais que especial para o Vinny (o chatão mais legal que eu conheço)... he he, pra Biba (minha amigona), para o Victor ( apesar de ter zoado com o desenho da Mione que eu fiz), Nessinha (minha beta querida), Yellowred ( doidinha como eu), a Victória (que voltou a ler minha fic... brigada lindinha), pra Joane etc... sorry se esqueci alguém. Continuem lendo a fic, ta? Beijinhos...  

Capitulo VIII

_*¨*_ And now my bitter hands cradle broken glass,  
E agora minhas mãos machucadas embalam vidros quebrados   
Of what was everything.

O que era tudo? _*¨*****_

:.: Rony corria  pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Olhava por todos os lados, mas não encontrava quem estava procurando. As pessoas reclamavam, pois o bruxo esbarrava em todos. Quando já estava na escadaria, viu Hermione e Harry saindo do Salão Principal.

- Hey, Rony, o que está acontecendo? Te esperamos durante um bom tempo para almoçarmos. – disse Hermione ao namorado - Você não pode ficar correndo deste jeito pelos corredores, senão perderemos pontos.

- Então por que o chamamos de corredor, se não podemos correr neles? – brincou Rony meio sem fôlego. Hermione fez uma expressão brava e Rony achou melhor dizer logo o porquê da correria.

- Vocês lembram quando eu falei que havia decidido vencer meu orgulho e pedi para o Percy me ajudar a arrumar um emprego? – disse pausadamente por causa da falta de ar nos pulmões.

- Sei... e daí? – disse Harry curioso.

- O Pichi, aquele penoso babaca, me trouxe uma carta do Percy. Nela estava escrito que ele conseguiu um emprego de fim de semana no Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos para mim. – dizia muito empolgado, com exceção quando pronunciou o nome de Percy – Vai ser só como experiência, mas acredito que vai ser muito legal. O que acham?

- Fico feliz, Rony. Assim você vai conseguir ingressos para os jogos mais importantes dos campeonatos de quadribal. – disse Harry também eufórico. 

- Ano que vêm tem a copa, Harry, já pensou assistirmos de novo? – Rony estava cada vez mais empolgado.

  Os dois amigos notaram que Hermione continuava séria. 

- O que foi, Mione? Você não ficou contente? – disse Rony, pegando na mão da namorada.

- Não é isso, Rony. É claro que estou contente com seu emprego. Mas é que o único tempo que temos para namorar você vai estar trabalhando. – disse Hermione com a voz baixa – Desculpa. Eu estou me sentindo horrível por pensar assim.

- Vai ser complicado somente nesses últimos meses de aula. Depois, tudo vai ser mais fácil. – disse Rony, beijando suavemente a mão da namorada.

  Harry resolveu sair andando, pois não gostava de ficar "segurando vela" do casal.

- Eu sei que ando meio estressada nestes últimos dias, por causa das provas e tal, mas prometo que vou controlar meu gênio. – disse Hermione docemente – Não vamos mais brigar, tá? 

- Concordo, embora ache que essas briguinhas se tornaram o tempero para o nosso relacionamento. – disse Rony com um largo sorriso.   

- Saiba que eu fiquei muito feliz com seu emprego. – e beijando o namorado, continuou - Parabéns! 

  Os dois ficaram ali, abraçados, até que alguns alunos começaram a sair do Salão Principal. Dentre eles Draco Malfoy, que esbarrou no casal e, antes de sair em direção às escadas, lançou a Rony um olhar de ódio. :.:

  O sol (ou algo parecido com ele) sempre raiava no Limbo, o que dificultava os planos de Rony e Sabe. Os dois haviam combinado que esperariam no Pub, do qual Sabe havia comentado, até o momento exato de atravessar a Divisa.

- O problema será passar desapercebido pelos Guardas Entrada. – Sabe tinha dito antes de saírem do quarto de Rony. 

  A Divisa de Zonas era um enorme portão dourado, com dois fortes homens o guardando. Os homens eram altos e pareciam muito com lutadores trouxas, que Rony uma vez vira na televisão quando foi visitar os pais de Hermione.

  Ficaram sentados em uma mesinha perto da porta do Pub. Uma bruxa entregou-lhes um cardápio e os dois conjuraram copos cheios de cerveja amanteigada.

- Vamos fazer como combinamos. – dizia Rony pela milésima vez – Você vai até o portão e interte o Guarda Entrada, então eu pulo o muro e vou para o outro lado. Tudo bem?

- Tudo bem não tá, sabe? Mas eu já aceitei te ajudar, né? Não volto com minha palavra, sabe.

  Esperaram até o quimera em que um dos guardas iria sair para o almoço. 

- É agora. – disse Rony firmemente.

  Precisavam ser rápidos, pois o Guarda Entrada, que iria substituir o outro, logo iria chegar. Rony caminhou afastado de Sabe, que ia em direção ao portão. O Guarda de Entrada mostrou desconfiança quando percebeu a presença de Sabe, que andava cambaleando.

- O que você quer, chia? – disse o Guarda, com um ar de superioridade.

- Quero ir para casa... ic... pode abrir meu portão... ic... agora James... ic – dizia Sabe, entre soluços.

- Que casa? Que James o quê? Você devia era ser mais responsável e não beber no Limbo. – disse o guarda alterado.

  O plano de Sabe, de enganar o Guarda Entrada fingindo estar bêbado, estava dando certo.

- Volte para seu quarto chia. – dizia o guarda impaciente.

- Como você está... ic... ousado, James... ic... – disse Sabe – abra logo este portão... ic... isto é uma ordem... ic

- Você está muito folgado. Se não for embora agora, chia, eu irei denunciá-lo para seu Aparador de Utopia.  

  Enquanto isso, Rony escalava o muro atrás do guarda. Estava com dificuldade, pois nunca fora um atleta muito esforçado e não imaginara que o muro fosse tão alto.

- Anda, suma daqui! – disse o Guarda Entrada, empurrando Sabe para longe do portão. Sabe não pôde fazer nada, além de torcer para que o guarda não visse Rony, que agora já estava no topo do muro.

  Rony olhou a altura em que estava e concluiu que não daria para pular. "E agora?", pensou.

  Avistou ao longe uma lata de lixo encostada no muro. Caminhou devagar até ela, pois o Guarda Entrada estava bem abaixo dele. Olhou para os lados e, vendo que não tinha outra escolha, pulou. 

  O muro tinha, aproximadamente, quatro metros de altura e, por isso, o tombo lhe proporcionou uma imensa dor. Embora a lata de lixo tenha amortecido a queda, Rony percebeu que tinha torcido o braço. Mas, apesar da dor, nada disso importava à ele, pois estava onde queria: Zona A.

  Levantou-se limpando suas vestes sujas. Já estava pensando em por onde começaria a procurar Hermione, quando sentiu algo segurando seu ombro.

- Não tão rápido, chia. – disse o Guarda Entrada.

:.: As provas finais haviam acabado e o assunto do momento era a formatura.

- Nunca vi uma formatura aqui em Hogwarts. – Rony pensou alto.

- É lógico que nunca viu, Rony. – dizia Hermione com seu jeito sabe tudo – A formatura aqui é uma festa fechada só para os formandos.

- Poxa, então quer dizer que nem vou poder ver vocês se formando? – disse Gina com uma voz tristonha.

- Acredito que não, Gi. – disse Hermione à cunhada.

  Rony, Hermione, Gina e Harry estavam conversando no salão comunal. Sabiam que faltava apenas poucos dias para as aulas acabarem e, por isso, aproveitavam bastante. Os professores já não estavam mais passando matérias importantes, o que fazia com que a maioria dos alunos faltassem nas aulas. Hermione era a única que ainda se empenhava nos estudos, mas é claro que não como antes.

  Todos conversavam alegremente, com exceção de Harry que, como sempre, estava preocupado com o que Voldemort iria aprontar neste fim de ano letivo. Apesar desta preocupação, Harry se distraia com Gina por alguns momentos, o que intrigava muito Rony.

- Você não acha que o Harry e a Gina estão andando juntos demais? – disse uma vez para Hermione.

- Pare de ser ciumento, Rony. Ela e Harry são apenas bons amigos. – dizia Hermione ao namorado – E outra: Gina não é mais uma criança. Um dia ela vai começar a namorar e menos mau que seja com alguém como o Harry, não acha?

- Harry nunca faria isso com minha irmã. 

- Pare de dizer asneiras, Rony Weasley. – disse Hermione ligeiramente irritada.

  Os alunos do sétimo ano estavam mais agitados e sentimentais do que nunca. Não era raro encontrar alguns alunos se abraçando ao choro pela escola. Neville Longbottom era o mais abalado com o final das aulas. Vivia abraçando todos e dizendo o quanto gostava de cada um. Seria cômico se não fosse tão trsite.

  Hermione não demonstrava, mas estava ligeiramente preocupada com relação ao seu namoro com Rony. " O que vai acontecer depois que as aulas acabarem?", pensava a bruxa.

- Você já sabe que roupa vai usar na festa, Mione? – perguntou Gina.

- O que...O que você disse, Gina? – Hermione "acordara" de seus pensamentos – Desculpe. É que eu estava meio desligada.

- Perguntei que roupa você irá usar na festa de formatura? – perguntou novamente Gina.

- Nem sei. Estou pensando ainda. – disse Hermione despreocupada.

- Você está tão estranha ultimamente, Mione. O que houve? – perguntou Harry.

- Nada, gente. Só estou um pouco triste com o fim das aulas. – disse com uma voz fraca – O que será que vai acontecer com nossas vidas? Com nossa amizade? – Hermione achou melhor nem comentar seus receios sobre o namoro.

- Ai, Mione. Não fique assim. – disse Rony passando seu braço no ombro de Hermione.

- Pois é, Mione. Nada vai nos separar. – dizia Harry confiante – Seremos sempre amigos! :.:

N.A. 2 Gostaram??? Me mandem reviews, então!!! 

Beijinhos, 

Jaqueline Granger (toda_mulekinha@hotmail.com)


	9. Capitulo IX

N.A . Ai gente! Este capítulo está tão bunitin…. Amei escreve-lo!!!! Tenho certeza que todos irão gostar!!! Beijinhos...

N.A .2 Quero agradecer, de novo, a Victória pelo gif fofo que ela fez para mim. Obrigada linda!

Capitulo IX

_*¨*_ All the pictures have all been washed in black...  
Todas as pinturas estão sendo lavadas em preto,

...tattooed everything.  
 tatuando tudo...  _*¨*_

****

  No quarto número oito do sobradinho, no Limbo, Rony levava um bronca de Set. Ele fora avisado que seu cliente, Ronald Weasley, havia sido capturado numa tentativa frustrada de fuga para a Zona A. Esse acontecimento não ajudaria em nada o julgamento de Rony.

- Você faz noção do que fez, Weasley? -  Rony concluiu que Set devia estar realmente furioso, pois nunca o chamava pelo sobrenome – Esta sua aventura provavelmente será um prato cheio para Alden Domus.

  Rony não tinha gostado de seu Aparador de Utopia e, neste momento, ficou imaginando a cara de satisfação que ele faria ao saber que a situação de Rony se complicara. Se arrependeu por um instante da tolice que fez, mas no instante seguinte lembrou-se do sorriso meigo de Hermione e concluiu que faria tudo outra vez se pudesse.

- Me diz como vou explicar a todos do tribunal esta sua tentativa de fuga? – disse Set, ainda alterado.

- Mas eu não estava tentando fugir para Zona A. Eu só queria ver a Mione. – disse Rony impulsivamente.

- Eu sabia que não devia ter lhe dito que sua esposa estava lá. – e completou mais calmo – Olha, Rony, eu te prometo que farei de tudo para que você seja absolvido e que possa passar a eternidade com sua amada, mas, por favor, colabora, tá legal? – Set não resistiu e lançou seu inconfundível sorriso angelical.

  Rony ainda não entendia muito bem as coisas do Limbo, mas tinha uma certa impressão que recebera o melhor Pescador de Ilusões do lugar. 

- Obrigado, Set, prometo que irei me comportar. – disse Rony – Eu só queria saber notícias da minha esposa.

- Não é muito correto, mas eu prometo que vou dar uma pesquisada com uns Pescadores de Ilusões, amigos meus, sobre ela e depois te falo. – Set viu um largo sorriso brotar no rosto de Rony – Agora você está feliz, não é?

  O que Rony mais queria, além de ver Mione, era saber notícias dela. Imaginara que, pelo tempo que ela estava no Limbo, devia estar no final do seu julgamento. 

:.: O dia da formatura havia chegado e, por causa disso, todos os formandos estavam eufóricos.

- Meu Deus, cadê meus brincos? – algumas bruxas berravam pelas escadas.

- A gravata descosturou, não acredito! – outros se desesperavam.

  Apesar dos contratempos, tudo corria da maneira planejada. Cada casa tinha que eleger seu paraninfo. A turma da Grifinória, escolheu Hagrid, o que fez o professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas se debulhar em lágrimas. 

  Hermione notou que Rony andava meio misterioso nos últimos dias e que vivia de segredo com Harry. Toda vez que ela perguntava ao namorado o que estava acontecendo, ele sempre dizia que era "somente preocupações no trabalho".

  Rony havia combinado com Hermione que a esperaria no salão comunal, para irem a festa de formatura juntos. O bruxo vestiu seu terno grafite novo, que comprara com seu primeiro salário, e sapatos de couro de dragão sueco. Guardara no bolso da calça uma pequena caixa azul marinho e Harry, que estava se arrumando ao lado do rapaz, ao olhar a caixa, já entendeu do que se tratara.

  Rony sentou em uma das poltronas do salão comunal para esperar a namorada, que por sinal já estava atrasada. Ouviu passos e pensou que fosse Hermione, mas no segundo seguinte, notou que era Gina.

- Gina, diz para Mione não demorar por senão a gente... – disse Rony.

- Ela saiu mais cedo, Rony, e pediu para que eu te avisasse. – disse Gina, que já estava vestida com seu roupão, já que não iria a festa.

- Como assim: ela saiu mais cedo? – Rony estava confuso, pois Hermione não era de "furar" as coisas.

- É que a professora McGonagall passou aqui mais cedo e disse que queria falar com ela antes da festa. 

- Que estranho a McGonagall querer falar com a Mione justo hoje. – Rony pensou alto.

- Pois é, ela pediu para encontra-la no Salão Principal mesmo. – e completou com um tom maroto – Como você está elegante irmãozinho. Está até parecendo o Percy.

  Rony lançou à irmã um olhar bravo, pois chegava a ser um insulto ser comparado ao irmão certinho. O bruxo então decidiu ir ao Salão Principal sozinho mesmo, já que Hermione estava conversando com a professora e Harry já havia ido para o local.

  O Salão Principal estava todo decorado com faixas das cores das casas de Hogwarts. Haviam cadeiras, dispostas em fileiras, que contornavam um tapete vermelho que ia desde a porta até a mesa principal. O teto enfeitiçado mostrava um céu cheio de estrelas e, aos cantos do salão, haviam também algumas mesinhas com um coquetel.

- Rony, aqui! – chamou Harry ao avistar o amigo entrando no salão – Cadê a Mione?

- Saiu com a McGonagall para conversar. Estranho, não acha? – disse Rony enquanto contemplava a beleza do lugar.

- Realmente! Mas mudando de assunto – disse Harry com um tom de curiosidade na voz – você vai fazer aquilo mesmo? 

- Lógico, Harry. 

- Você tem certeza, Rony? Não quero te desencorajar, mas é que isso é muito importante, você sabe.

- Nuca tive tanta certeza de algo em toda minha vida. – disse Rony confiante.

  Neste instante, os dois viram que Hermione acabara de entrar no salão. Rony achou a namorada extremamente sensual no seu vestido justinho preto, que definia bem o seu corpo já amadurecido. Ela vinha com uma expressão irreconhecível no rosto.

- O que foi, Mione? – perguntou Rony, assim que a bruxa se aproximou.

- A professora McGonagall mostrou minhas notas finais. – disse Hermione.

- E o quê que tem isso? – perguntou Harry.

- As minhas notas foram as mais altas de toda a história de Hogwarts. – disse ainda em choque. 

- Nossa, Mione, que bom! Você merece, meu amor. – disse beijando delicadamente os lábios macios de Hermione.

- Você não está feliz? – Harry perguntou após verificar a feição da amiga.

- É que tem mais coisa.

- Então conte logo! – disse Rony altamente curioso.

- É que a McGonagall me perguntou se eu queria ser... – Hermione foi interrompida pela voz entusiasmada de Dumbledore, que falava da mesa principal.

- Este noite iremos entregar oficialmente os certificados a vocês, formandos. Alunos que foram muito mais do que alunos. Vocês cresceram aqui em Hogwarts e, também, amadureceram muito junto conosco. Não é exagero falar que trocamos conhecimentos e vivencias uns com os outros. Sei que nunca se esquecerão dos bons momentos passados aqui e dos amigos conquistados. Nunca olhem para trás, por isso levem os melhores momentos com vocês para o futuro.  

  Dumbledore continuou seu longo e belo discurso provocando comoção entre os alunos. Todos pareciam estar abalados com o término das aulas, ninguém queria demonstrar, mas estavam realmente abalados. 

  Depois que Dumbledore declamou seu discurso, foi a vez de cada paraninfo falar um pouco da turma que o homenageou. Hagrid mesclou seu choro com a fala. Estava realmente emocionado e recebeu uma salva de palmas no fim, não só da Grifinória, mas também da Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e alguns poucos Sonserinos. Snape foi o paraninfo da Sonserina, mas fez um discurso simples, de menos de cinco minutos, fazendo assim com que Rony e Harry dessem graças a Deus por isso.

  Após serem chamados os alunos à mesa principal, para receber seus diplomas, o baile e o coquetel foi aberto. Todos pareciam estar se divertindo muito. Os professores estavam com expressões boas no rostos, coisa que estava difícil de ver nestes últimos meses devido as provas finais.

  Uma música lenta começou a tocar. Rony percebeu que não haveria momento melhor para chamar Hermione para dançar.

- É claro que quero dançar! – disse Hermione dando a mão esquerda para o namorado.

  O céu estrelado acima do casal fazia com que a noite se tornasse perfeita. Rony e Hermione dançavam abraçadinhos uma música bruxa muito romântica. A letra da música dizia o quanto se amavam e que o seu amor era eterno. Rony começou então a cantar a música no ouvido da namorada.

- "Meu amor, só há você em minha vida. Você é a única coisa certa. Meu primeiro amor, você é cada ar que eu respiro e eu quero dividir todo meu amor contigo... – dançavam coladinhos no ritmo suave da música - ... você sempre será meu infinito amor..." – e disse, ainda dançando, olhando nos olhos da namorada – Quer casar comigo, Hermine?

  Hermione encheu seus olhos de lágrimas. Não sabia o que dizer, pois queria aquilo mais do que tudo na vida. Ficou calada, sem parar de olhar para Rony, durante alguns segundos.

- E então...??? – perguntou Rony, que agora já parara de dançar e pegara do bolso uma caixinha azul marinho com um anel, rodeado de brilhantes, dentro.

- Neste momento, eu sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. É claro que quero me casar contido, Rony. – disse não contendo as lágrimas de felicidade que caíam de seus olhos.

- Te amo, Mione! – disse Rony, enquanto colocava o anel no dedo da, agora, noiva.

- Eu também te amo, Rony! 

  E ambos continuaram a dançar abraçadinhos, durante toda a noite. O casal irradiava felicidade e nada poderia estragar aquele mágico momento. Rony tinha certeza que era com Hermione que ele viveria para o resto de sua vida. Ela seria a mãe de seus filhos e tudo seria perfeito. Ele descobrira que o amor existe, que ele sempre existiu em seu coração, mas só hoje ele pode expressa-lo em palavras. Como ficou simples dizer "eu te amo", quando realmente teve certeza disso. Queria berrar para o mundo que amava Hermione mais do que tudo na vida. :.:

N.A .3 Ai....eu quero um pedido de casamento igual um dia! Que fofo o Rony, né? Tô meio romântica esses dias (acho que é porque eu acabei de ler o livro do Erich Segal "Love Story" que é lindo!!!). A música que o Rony cantou no ouvido da Mione é "Endless love" que é trilha sonora do filme Amor sem fim. Tô dizendo que estou romântica... he he... Me mandem e-mails, please!!!!! 

Beijinhos,

Jaqueline Granger (toda_mulekinha@hotmail.com)


	10. Capitulo X

N/A: Gente, esse capítulo eu estou "dando" de presente de aniversário para minha amiga Biba Akizuki. 18 aninhos!!! **Parabéns pra você, nesta data querida. Muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida. ** Beijão linda!!!!!

Capitulo X

_*¨*_ All the love gone bad turned my world to black...  
_Todo amor virou mal e levou meu mundo p__ro escuro   
_...tattooed all I see...all that I am...all I'll be.  
_Tatuando tudo que eu vejo, tudo que eu sou, tudo que eu poderia ser..._

 yeah... Uh huh...uh huh...ooh... _*¨*_

:.: O grande dia havia chegado. Rony estava extremante nervoso e perguntava sem parar se todas as coisas estavam saindo do modo planejado. Harry ficou responsável em ajudar o amigo a se arrumar para o casamento, já que Rony, nas condições em que estava, não conseguiria achar uma meia sequer.

- Será que já chegou todo mundo? E se vier muita gente e não tiver cadeiras? Eu bem que falei pra Mione não chamar muita gente, senão não ia caber. – Rony dizia impulsivamente.

- Rony, procure relaxar, vai dar tudo certo. Você está muito nervoso. – disse Harry ao amigo.

- Nervoso? Eu? – disse Rony enquanto roia as poucas unhas que lhe restaram – Não estou nervoso!

- Imagina!!! – disse Harry sarcasticamente.

- Será que a Gina vai poder vir? – Rony pensou alto.

- Eu já lhe disse um zilhão de vezes, Rony, que o Dumbledore cancelou as aulas de hoje por causa do casamento de vocês. – disse Harry, tentando acalmar Rony - Afinal, ele não iria deixar de vir na casamento da professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas de Hogwarts, não é mesmo?

- Hermione deve estar feliz com isso, pois você sabe que ela não gosta de perder um dia sequer de serviço. – disse Rony um pouco mais calmo.

- É, a Mione não muda. – concluiu Harry, lembrando-se de como a amiga era esforçada nos estudos e presumia que no trabalho ela devia ser da mesma maneira.

  Rony, neste instante, parou de se olhar no espelho e encarou Harry com uma feição muito séria no rosto.

- Obrigado por tudo, tá Harry? Eu sei que nestes últimos dias eu estou sendo um chato por causa dos preparativos para o casamento, mas você está sendo um amigão. Aliás, você sempre foi, né? 

- Ah... imagina, Rony. – disse Harry encabulado – Amigos são para essas coisas.

- Obrigado. – disse Rony abraçando o amigo de tantos anos e de tantas aventuras.

  Harry sentiu, durante o abraço, que seu abdômen ainda doía, devido a fratura que sofreu na batalha final contra Voldemort. Harry havia passado semanas na enfermaria da escola, após vencer o bruxo e seus comensais, que haviam invadido Hogwarts. 

- Acho melhor nos apressarmos, Rony, pois quem chega atrasada é a noiva e não o noivo. – disse Harry, se desvencilhando do abraço.

- Ainda mais se o noivo está com o padrinho, não é mesmo? – disse Rony com um sorriso.

  O salão de festas, que fora alugado para o casamento, estava muito bem decorado. Haviam muitos lírios espalhados por todo o salão. Um altar estava disposto de frente aos bancos, que contornavam um imenso tapete vermelho de veludo. 

  Os bancos já estavam quase cheios. Amigos e parentes dos noivos já estavam sentados com sorrisos abertos nos lábios. Há alguns meses não tinham momentos bons, pois as memórias da batalha final de Voldemort ainda permaneciam nítidas em suas mentes. Mas, neste dia, todos sorriam felizes pelo casal, pois sabiam o quão imenso era o amor deles.

  Assim que Rony e Harry entraram no salão, notaram os rostos conhecidos. Estavam presentes Denis e Colin Creevey, com sua inseparável máquina fotográfica, Simas Finnigan, Dino Thomas, Angelina Johnson, Parvati e Padma Patil, Lilá Brown e até Vitor Krum, o que fez com que Rony emburrasse a cara no mesmo instante que o viu.

- Não acredito que o convencido do Krum veio. – disse Rony ao ouvido de Harry.

- Mas vocês o convidaram, não é? – disse Harry quase rindo, pois lembrava-se da admiração que Rony tinha no passado pelo apanhador da Bulgária.

- Eu não queria convida-lo, mas Mione disse que seria falta de educação não chama-lo... hum... perda de tempo! – disse Rony, fazendo uma de suas caretas característica.

  Todos os professores de Hogwarts estavam presentes, com exceção de Severo Snape, que havia morrido lutando contra Voldemort. Até Draco Malfoy, que aceitou sem muita explicação o cargo de professor de Poções na escola, estava presente. Antes mesmo que Rony pudesse notar a presença de Malfoy, o bruxo se aproximou e disse com uma voz arrastada:

- Bonita festa, Weasley. Deve ter te custado meses de salários do seu empreguinho chulé no Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, não é mesmo? 

  Rony havia sido promovido no serviço, passando a ser assim, Chefe de Departamento de Eventos Esportivos. Apesar disso, Draco Malfoy ainda o perturbava com seus comentários impertinentes.

- Olha quem fala... Você vivia se gabando na época da escola, dizendo que seria Ministro da Magia e, olha agora:Professor de Poções em Hogwarts. – disse Rony calmamente, pois não estava a fim de brigas no dia de seu casamento – Quem diria, hein Malfoy???

  Draco Malfoy demonstrou-se realmente afetado com a colocação de Rony e se limitou a dizer somente "Tive os meus motivos" antes de sair andando.

  A música ambiente que tocava, dava ao local uma sensação de tranqüilidade. O dia estava claro e pela proximidade que o salão de festa tinha de um campo florido, o perfume das flores era o odor predominante. 

- Cadê a Gina, Harry? – perguntou Rony assim que se deu conta que não vira a irmã desde cedo – Ela é minha madrinha de casamento, juntamente contigo, ela não pode faltar.

- Ela disse que iria demorar a chegar, porque iria ajudar Hermione a se vestir.

  Neste instante, os dois viram Gina entrar pelo salão. 

- E aí, Gina, como estão as coisas? E Mione, como está? – disse Rony, demonstrando-se nervoso mais uma vez.

- Calma, Rony, está tudo dando certo. A Mione está linda e vai entrar a qualquer momento. – disse Gina, já segurando o braço de Harry, que seria seu par como padrinho.

- Calma por que? Não estou nervoso. – disse Rony roendo as unhas mais uma vez.

- Imagina!!! – disse Harry e Gina quase ao mesmo tempo.

  Ouviram, neste momento, o som da Marcha Nupcial começando a tocar. Todos os presentes pararam de conversar e olharam para trás, na esperança de ver a noiva. 

  Rony sentia seu coração bater mais forte, parecia que ele ia sair por sua boca. Estava sentindo uma felicidade sem igual, era mais forte que ele. Queria chorar, sorrir, gritar e muitos outros bons desejos.

  Hermione apareceu, então, no inicio do tapete vermelho. Estava acompanhada de seu pai. Seu vestido era branco e seu véu era comprido e preso em uma tiara de brilhantes. O vestido era rendado com detalhes azul claro e com uma calda que se arrastava a metros de distância da noiva. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e com uns cachos bem definidos. Os sapatos altos destacavam bem o porte elegante que Mione tinha. O buquê de Hermione era feito de lírios brancos, assim como a decoração. Estava mais linda do que nunca!!!

  A bruxa entrava no salão com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Sua felicidade era expressa em seu olhar.  Todos olhavam admirados com a beleza que Hermione possuía. Rony não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas e, por mais patético que pudesse parecer, chorou. Chorou de felicidade!!! 

  Quando Hermione alcançou o noivo deu-lhe a mão esquerda, soltando a outra mão de seu pai. Rony cumprimentou o sogro com um aceno e beijou suavemente a mão de Hermione. Os olhares se encontraram e ambos souberam o quão feliz o outro estava. 

"Eu te amo", Rony pôde ler esta frase nos lábios de Hermione. :.:

- Está aberta a segunda parte do julgamento de Ronald Weasley. – disse um dos homens vestidos de branco – Dou a palavra ao Digníssimo Sr. Set Vigme.

- Obrigado César. – o Pescador de Ilusões de Rony já havia se levantado – O meu querido amigo Alden Domus mostrou, há algumas quimeras atrás, o que meu cliente fez com seu filho após a morte de sua esposa Hermione G. Weasley. Mas o que temos de considerar também são as grandes boas ações que meu cliente fez em vida. Não podemos ser tão firmes e puni-lo por um erro cometido pouco antes de morrer...

- Se o caro Pescador de Ilusões me der licença. – disse Alden Domus levantando-se de sua cadeira – A principal acusação a qual o Sr. Weasley está sendo julgado é de suicídio, ou seja, de assassinato!

  Se Rony tinha dúvida de sua antipatia por seu Aparador de Utopia, agora não tinha mais. 

- Esta acusação de suicídio eu irei me aprofundar mais adiante. – disse Set calmamente, fazendo com que Domus se sentasse novamente – O fato é que Ronald Weasley amava sim, e ainda ama seu filho, Jonathan Weasley. Todos nós sabemos que quando os vivos ficam emocionalmente abalados, falam coisas sem pensar. Vou mostrar-lhes que meu cliente ficou muito feliz com a gravidez da esposa. 

  A sala começou a escurecer novamente e no telão surgiu a imagem de Hermione. Rony sentiu, ao ver seu amor no telão,  um aperto no coração de tanta saudade. 

  A bruxa lia, muito sorridente, uma carta que estava em suas mãos. Parou de ler e guardou rapidamente esta carta na maleta de Rony. 

- Mione, você viu minha maleta? – perguntava Rony, da cozinha, aos gritos.

- Está aqui na sala meu amor. – disse Hermione com um sorriso maroto.

- Ah, preciso ir que eu estou mais que atrasado. – pegava a maleta enquanto beijava a esposa – Acho que vou chegar tarde hoje, então, não me espera para jantar tá? 

- Justo num sábado? Você sabe que fim de semana é o único tempo que temos para passarmos juntos, já que estou em Hogwarts durante toda a semana. – disse Hermione com uma voz melosa.

- Você sabe que se eu pudesse, eu passaria todo o tempo contigo, mas nem posso.

- É uma pena você se atrasar hoje, pois vou fazer uma comidinha do jeito que você gosta... para comemorar. – disse Hermione.

- Comemorar o quê? – ingadou Rony.

- Nossa felicidade, meu amor. – disfarçou Hermione – Agora vá, que você está realmente atrasado.

  Rony deu mais um beijo em Hermione e aparatou no meio da sala. Mione encaminhou-se, ainda com um sorrisinho maroto, até a cozinha. Na cozinha havia um relógio que, como o relógio da Toca, mostrava onde cada um da casa estava. Um dos ponteiros, com o nome de Hermione nele, apontava "casa", enquanto o de Rony estava indo em direção a palavra "trabalho". 

- Um, dois, três... – Hermione contava, pausadamente,  como se fizesse contagem regressiva para algo que ia acontecer - ... quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito, nove... – e no exato momento em que Hermione disse: dez, o ponteiro, com o nome de Rony foi em direção da palavra "casa" novamente.

- Mione... o que... esse exame... o que... hãaa... ??? – disse Rony, aparecendo de repente na cozinha.

- Calma, meu amor. Venha, sente-se aqui. – disse Hermione ajudando o marido a se recompor – Está mais calmo?

- Mas o que... na minha maleta... o que... o exame... ??? – Rony estava nitidamente confuso.

- Isso é um exame mágico de gravidez. – disse Mione com a mais pura tranqüilidade.

- Gravidez... de quem? – Rony não dizia coisa com coisa.

- Minha, né Rony? De quem mais poderia ser? – disse Hermione ligeiramente brava.

  Neste momento, Rony percebeu o que realmente estava acontecendo. Um filho!!! Um filho dele com seu grande amor!!! Só podia ser um sonho!!!

- Um bebê. – essa foi a única coisa que Rony conseguiu pronunciar.

- Não, Rony, uma lula gigante. É claro que é um bebê... nosso bebê. 

- Nosso bebê... nosso bebê!!!! – dizia aos berros. Não se continha de felicidade. – Nosso bebê... é nosso bebê, Mione... meu e seu... nosso.

- O filho que sempre desejamos, Rony. – Hermione também não continha a emoção. Lágrimas correram pelo rosto da bruxa.

- Ela vai ter todos os brinquedos bruxas que quiser, roupas novas, vai ser linda, mas não vai namorar... – dizia Rony, passando a mão na barriga de Hermione, perdido em seus pensamentos.

- E se for menino? – Hermione sorria com o entusiasmo de Rony.

- Se for menino, ele será um grande jogador de quadribal... provavelmente um apanhador... vai para Hogwarts e cairá na Grifinória, como nós dois. Tenho certeza que ele herdará sua inteligência e sua beleza. – disse olhando bem firme para a esposa. – Obrigado Mione.

  Hermione sorriu e disse:

- Obrigado por que?

- Por me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo! – disse beijando a barriga de Hermione.

  A cena começou a desaparecer e o lugar começou a clarear novamente. Todos na sala tinham feições nos rostos que Rony classificou como boas. A cena, que Set havia escolhido para passar, realmente comovera a várias pessoas no tribunal.

- Tenho muitas outras cenas que mostram o quanto meu cliente pretendia ser um bom pai. A fatalidade, que aconteceu com a Sra. Weasley, foi somente um estopim para uma ação impensada. Ronald Weasley não sentia realmente tudo aquilo que disse contra o filho. Ele se arrependeu disso e merece uma chance. – Set dizia de uma maneira convicta – Acredito que todos aqui já perceberam que meu cliente é uma boa pessoa, basta agora julgarem se ele merece ir para a Terra da Luz por causa de suas boas ações ou não. – e indo em direção a mesa, onde Rony estava sentado, concluiu – Sem mais defesa.

  Pela primeira vez, desde que chegara no Limbo, Rony sentiu-se seguro. Havia confiança nas palavras de seu Pescador de Ilusões, sabia que tinha chance de ir para a Terra da Luz e passar toda a eternidade com Hermione.

- Se o Sr. Set Vigme terminou sua defesa, tenho esta audiência por encerrada. – dizia novamente o homem vestido de branco – O veredito será dado daqui a 15 quimeras.

:.: Rony e Hermione tinham saído da festa mais cedo, como é de praxe em todos os casamentos. Estavam agora em um hotel bruxo muito luxuoso, em Londres. 

- Espere um instante. – disse Rony pegando Hermione no colo e carregando-a até o quarto – Todo noivo precisa carregar a noiva na lua de mel. É para dar sorte.

- Sei que teremos muita sorte. – disse Hermione.

  A suíte, em que estavam, era enorme e tinha uma bela decoração. Havia no centro uma grande cama com um lençol de seda forrando-a. 

- Tudo isso parece um sonho! – disse Hermione ao contemplar o esplendido quarto.

- Você é um sonho, Mione. Você é meu sonho que virou realidade, sabia? – disse Rony abraçando a esposa – Te amo Sra. Weasley, minha esposa.

- Eu também te amo Sr. Weasley, meu esposo. 

  Os dois estavam sentindo uma felicidade embriagante. Tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo parecia realmente ser um sonho. Tudo estava saindo melhor do que planejavam. A noite parecia não acabar. Nada poderia estragar aqueles momentos de prazer. Se amaram durante toda a noite. Sentiam-se envoltos em um sentimento mágico e perfeito. Pertenciam-se um ao outro.

- Te amo! Te amo! – diziam, pois se amavam mais do que tudo:.:

N/A 2: Mais uma vez eu quero agradecer a todos que me mandaram reviews e e-mails... amo vocês de coração mesmo!!! Beijos para Vic (que disse que estava com saudade da minha fic), para minha amiguinha portuguesa CACL e para Leka que escreveu no e-mail que é minha fã.... obrigada fofas!!! Um beijão para o Vinny também (não posso deixar de agradece-lo, pois ele é meu leitor mais fiel). Nessinha minha beta querida... brigada por me agüentar... he he... e um beijãozão para Biba que me fez ficar viciada em fanfic (feliz aniversário!!!). Me perdoem se me esqueci de alguém desta vez, pode mandar e-mail me cobrando... não tem problema.

N/A 3: O que acharam do capítulo? O casamento não foi fofo? O Rony e a Mione precisam ficar juntos no livro da Rowling senão não sei o que eu faço... he he... enquanto a escritora do HP não junta meu shipper favorito, eu faço os dois se casarem... O amor é lindo, não é??? ai ai...

Me mandem reviews e e-mails, ok???

Beijinhos, Jaqueline Granger (toda_mulekinha@hotmail.com)

** Não percam o penúltimo capítulo desta fic... aguardem!!! **


	11. Capitulo XI

N/A: Oi gente! Desculpa a demora da atualização. Acho que eu devo uma explicação a vocês, não é? Pois bem, o que aconteceu é que eu já tinha este penúltimo capítulo e o último pronto a um tempão, mas minha beta viajou. Na verdade, eu fiquei esperando ela me mandar este capítulo betado até hoje, mas não recebi... então, estou publicando sem betagem mesmo. Espero que vocês não reparem se tiver um erro estrondoso neste capítulo, ok? Este penúltimo capítulo só está publicado aqui no fanfiction, por enquanto, porque o "aliança 3 vassouras" só vai atualizar depois do dia 11 e o "harryoteca" nem atualizou o capítulo 10 ainda. Logo, logo este cap estará nestes dois sites também. 

N/A 2: Eu escrevi para algumas pessoas por e-mail que neste capítulo eu contaria uma novidade, que não fazia idéia se vocês iriam gostar... pois bem, no fim eu conto. 

N/A 3: (Prometo que esta será a última nota por enquanto) Este capítulo, como já havia dito, é o penúltimo. Acho que vocês irão notar que ele está um pouco diferente dos anteriores: além de ser o maior capítulo até agora, ele tem um tom de mistério... "será que vocês vão gostar???"... 

Beijinhos e boa leitura!!!

Capítulo XI

_*¨*_ I know someday you'll have a beautiful life,

_Eu sei que um dia você terá uma vida maravilhosa,  
_I know you'll be a star in somebody else's sky  
_ Eu sei que você será uma estrela no céu de outro alguém_ *¨***__**

:.: Sábado à tarde, como de costume, Rony saía mais cedo de seu serviço. Sempre ia trabalhar descontente em dias como este, pois eram horas a menos para passar com sua esposa. Já tinha conseguido mudar de horário com um amigo do serviço para trabalhar uma hora a mais em dia de semana, ficando assim, livre de serviços no sábado. Mas esse novo horário só passaria a valer a partir do próximo mês.

  Gostava de sempre estar agradando sua esposa que, agora grávida, ficara muito mais manhosa. Rony sempre comprava para Hermione lírios, a flor preferida dela, e doces. Ele não achava muito saudável a esposa comer tanto doce, mas ela sempre dizia que " Jonathan era muito guloso". 

  Jonathan, este era o nome que Mione havia decidido pôr. Rony nem pôde dar palpite.

- Sou eu que vou sofrer a dor do parto, então nada mais justo que EU escolha o nome do bebê. - Hermione dissera uma vez e Rony achou melhor não contestar. Além do mais, Rony havia adorado o nome. Ele só não entendia a convicção que Mione tinha de que iria ser um menino.

  No caminho de casa, Rony comprou o buquê com lírios e passou em uma loja cheia de guloseimas comprando, também, os docinhos preferidos de Hermione. Sábado à noite era o momento que Rony mais gostava, pois podia ficar com a esposa sem se incomodar com mais nada.

  Chegou em casa, no horário de sempre, e começou a chamar a amada.

- Cheguei, amor! – disse largando a maleta no sofá – Adivinha o que eu trouxe para a minha barrigudinha preferida. 

  Neste instante, Rony reparou que a casa estava ligeiramente desarrumada: sofá fora do lugar, livros jogados no chão, poltrona virada. Era estranho, pois Hermione sempre fora muito organizada. Começou, então, a se preocupar.

- Mione??? – chamou, em um tom de alarme, indo em direção a cozinha.

  Chegando lá, viu que Hermione estava esfregando sua roupa, à altura do ombro, na torneira da pia. Rony sentiu-se aliado ao ver que ela estava bem, mas no segundo seguinte notou uma expressão de choque no rosto da esposa.

- O que houve, Mione? – Rony começou a se preocupar novamente.

- Nada, Rony, só deixei cair um pouco de molho na minha roupa enquanto fazia comida... – Hermione disfarçou – é só isso.

  Rony aproximou-se de Mione, pois notara que estava mentindo. Tirou a mão dela do ombro e viu que a mancha vermelha não era de molho, mas sim de sangue.

- Mione, isso é sangue! – disse alarmado.

- Já disse, Rony, que isto é molho. – Hermione falava irritada agora – Ande, saia da cozinha que eu ainda preciso terminar de fazer a comida.

  Rony saiu da cozinha, ainda preocupado, sendo empurrado por Mione. Não havia engolido a história de molho, mas sabia que não adiantaria insistir com ela. Foi até a sala e então se lembrou que, além da mancha suspeita no ombro, havia a bagunça na sala. Parecia que havia tido uma briga ali. " O que será que houve?", pensou Rony intrigado. :.: 

  O veredicto estava para ser dado.  Rony não agüentava de tanto nervosismo. Roia as unhas e batia os pés fortemente no chão. Set, que estava sentado ao seu lado, percebeu o nervosismo de seu cliente e tentou tranqüilizá-lo, mas foi em vão. Nada poderia fazer Rony ficar calmo. 

  Todos no tribunal estavam esperando alguns senhores, que ainda faltavam, dentre eles: Alden Domus. Rony ficaria muito feliz se seu Aparador de Utopia não viesse, mas para sua falta de sorte, viu Domus entrar na sala. Parecia tranqüilo e com um olhar confiante. 

- Não gosto do jeito que Alden Domus olha para mim. Não entendo como ele pode ser Aparador de Utopia, Set. – disse Rony no ouvido de seu Pescador de Ilusões.

- Ele é uma ótima pessoa. O problema é que você só o vê formalmente, então fica tendo má impressão dele. Não se preocupe, Rony, só faremos o que é justo. – completou com seu angelical sorriso. Rony só desejou, neste momento, que o justo fosse ele ser absolvido. 

  O senhor de branco, que parecia ser o responsável pela ordem do julgamento, havia acabado de chegar. Neste momento, todos na sala se levantaram e ouviram este mesmo homem dizer que estava aberta a sessão de veredicto de Ronald Weasley.

- Para as considerações finais, gostaria que a defesa e a acusação dessem umas poucas palavrinhas. Como de costume. – e concluiu – Sr. Vigme?

  Set se levantou e foi para o centro das mesas, que formavam uma meia lua. 

- Já lhes falei e mostrei que meu cliente tinha um bom coração. Sua vida foi cheia de aventuras e, por diversas vezes, ele cometeu atos heróicos para salvar sua família e amigos. O seu único erro grave foi ter tirado sua própria vida. Não estou dizendo que não devemos considerar este fato, muito pelo contrário. Só acho que não devemos descartar a vida íntegra que o Sr. Weasley teve. – dizia pausadamente e com aquele tom de confiança na voz, que Rony tanto gostava – Somos aqui todos pessoas justas, senhores. Não acredito que possa passar na mente de vocês que meu cliente deva passar toda a eternidade no País das Trevas... não seria correto e sei que vocês sabem disso.

  Set continuou suas "palavrinhas" finais por mais alguns minutos. Quando acabou, Set lançou a Rony um olhar como quem pergunta se fez um bom trabalho. Rony, apesar do nervosismo, sabia que seu Pescador de Ilusões fora muito bem. 

  Alden Domus foi anunciado e já começara seu discurso final contra Rony.

- Que Ronald Weasley tenha sido boa pessoa, eu não duvido. É importante frisarmos aqui que o ato final dele, o de sua morte, é o que mais está pesando neste julgamento. Estranha-me muito que meu caro colega, Set Vigme, esteja convicto a aceitar este crime. Sabemos que suicídio é crime! Não há justificativas para um absurdo desse. -  Alden Domus estava extremamente alterado – Não é certo deixarmos este Chia ser absolvido, já que se matou deixando uma inocente criança sozinha. Não é justo aceitarmos isso! 

  Rony estava completamente apavorado com o discurso de seu Aparador de Utopia, já que ele parecia convicto no que dizia. Sentia que todos na sala o avaliavam de forma negativa. "Talvez eu mereça pagar pelos meus erros mesmo.", pensou Rony.

- Foi puro egoísmo da parte do Sr. Weasley ter se matado e, com isso, ter marcado para sempre a vida de seu filho. Filho que, por sinal, ele não ama. – ao ouvir isso, Rony percebeu que realmente não era justo ser tratado desta maneira. Ele amava sim seu filho. Amava e ainda ama. E não foi por egoísmo que Rony se matara, foi por não suportar a dor da perda de Hermione. Sabia que não era certo ter cometido suicídio, mas estava arrependido. "Será que não tenho direito de me arrepender?", se perguntava.

- Agora que o Pescador de Ilusões e o Aparador de Utopia já disseram suas últimas palavras, vamos colher os votos dos aqui presente. – disse o senhor de branco.

  Todo nervosismo voltou a tomar conta de Rony. Não era possível que o destino de toda sua eternidade seria decidido ali, agora. Será que não haveria outra saída? Tudo que fizera para ajudar Harry na luta contra Voldemort não contava? Começou a pensar somente coisas ruins... não podia deixar ser condenado sem nem ao menos dizer seu lado nesta história toda.

- Esperem! – disse Rony, surpreendendo a todos – Eu gostaria de dizer umas palavras.

- Mas isso não é correto! – Alden Domus se manifestou – É um abuso esse Chia querer falar no julgamento. 

- Talvez não haja nada de errado em deixar meu cliente falar um pouco. – disse Set Vigme – Ele ouviu o que disse contra ele e agora é a vez dele se manifestar.

- É contra as regras! – disse mais uma vez o Aparador de Utopia.

- Qual o problema, Domus? Está com medo de que sua acusação tenha sido fraca? – Set desafiou.

  Rony adorou a pergunta que Set fez, principalmente porque não esperava isso vindo dele. Alden Domus ficou alguns minutos calado, talvez ofendido pelo que Set havia dito. Então, sentou-se lentamente em sua cadeira e fez um gesto com as mãos para que Rony falasse.

- Algum dos senhores tem algo contra meu cliente se pronunciar? – Set perguntou a todos ali presente – Como ninguém se manifestou contra, suponho que o Sr. Weasley tem permissão para falar. – e sentou-se lançando à Rony um sorriso angelical.

- Bom, não sei o que falar... – neste momento, Alden Domus deu um muxoxo – mas tentarei fazer com que os senhores saibam que não fiz nada por mal. Eu amo muito minha esposa. Amo-a mais do que a mim mesmo. No momento em que me vi sem ela, eu perdi minha cabeça. Achei que não valia a pena viver e que não haveria nada mais que eu pudesse amar. Mas, aqui no Limbo, eu tive a oportunidade de ver meu filho e percebi que existe algo que posso amar. Eu amo o Jonathan! Amo-o muito. Arrependo-me do fundo da minha alma pelo que fiz a ele. Gostaria de poder voltar no tempo e refazer tudo que causei. Queria poder tocá-lo, abraçá-lo e dizer o quanto eu o amo e o quanto eu e Hermione fomos felizes com sua existência. – neste momento, lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto – Eu estou muito arrependido de ter me matado. Sei que isso é um crime gravíssimo. Se acharem correto me condenarem por este crime, eu aceito, mas, por favor, não me condenem por achar que não amo meu filho. É só o que vos peço.

  Todos, com exceção de Alden Domus, lançavam a Rony um olhar compreensivo. Parecia que haviam entendido que Ronald Weasley realmente amava Jonathan. Rony ficou feliz ao perceber isso, pois conseguira passar aos demais o que sentia por seu filho. Apesar de tudo isso, havia a acusação de suicídio e essa não seria nada fácil de aliviar. "Pelo menos sei que eles entenderam que amo meu filho.", pensou Rony.

- Se o Sr. Weasley já terminou, podemos começar a colher os votos para o veredicto. – disse o senhor de sempre.

- Você falou muito bem. – disse Set, no ouvido de Rony, quando ele voltou a se sentar – Boa sorte. – completou com seu sorriso único.

  Esta era a hora. Agora seria decidido seu destino. Toda sua vida seria julgada ali, neste exato momento, mas estava tranqüilo. Não estava mais com medo, sabia que ele só teria o que merecia. Deitou a cabeça nos braços, para buscar acalento na escuridão de seus olhos, e esperou o veredicto ser dado.

  O primeiro senhor, que estava sentado em uma das extremidades das mesas, levantou-se. 

- Inocente. – disse pouco antes de se sentar novamente.

  Rony, neste instante, levantou sua cabeça, acordando assim de seus pensamentos. Um a um, todos da sala foram levantando e dizendo em alto e bom som a palavra "Inocente". 

- Inocente. – disse Set antes de lançar à Rony um sorriso maior do que todos os anteriores.

  Rony não estava acreditando no que ouvia. Estavam lhe inocentando! 

  Quando chegou a vez de Alden Domus dar seu veredicto, Rony pensou ter visto um brilho no olhar de seu Aparador de Utopia.

- Inocente. – Domus disse, surpreendendo assim, Rony.

- Não te disse que ele não era má pessoa. – disse Set no ouvido de Rony após ouvirem o que Domus acabara de dizer. 

  Fora inocentado! Rony estava em êxtase. Todo aquele pesadelo havia acabado e agora ele poderia estar com Mione. Só era uma pena não poder estar com seu filho também.

- Precisamos decidir para onde mandaremos o Sr. Weasley, agora que ele foi inocentado. – disse o senhor organizador.

 – Não seria correto darmos a ele cargos altos já que ele escapou por pouco da condenação. – um dos presentes disse.

- Por pouco não, ele se mostrou um homem íntegro e nós o julgamos corretamente. – disse Set Vigme.

- Talvez ele deva ficar aqui no Limbo mesmo. Há muito serviço aqui. – manifestou-se um outro senhor.

- Que absurdo. Vocês agora, quando não tem outro lugar para mandar os inocentados, deixam eles aqui. É muito cômodo a vocês, não é mesmo. – um outro senhor dissera.

  Rony notou que acabara de começar uma pequena discussão, pois haviam muitas controvérsias a respeito de onde ele ficaria para o resto da eternidade. Nenhum deles parecia concordar com o que o outro dizia.

- Esperem senhores. – disse Domus em alta voz, fazendo assim, com que todos se calassem – Há uma saída que irá satisfazer a todos aqui presente, inclusive o Sr. Weasley.

  "Realmente me enganei com Alden Domus. Ele até que é boa pessoa... Mas qual será a idéia dele?", pensou Rony.

- Ronald Weasley disse que gostaria de poder voltar no tempo e refazer tudo que fez. – Domus dizia muito sério - Pois então, por que não o mandamos de volta para a vida?

- Mandar de volta para a vida? – Rony pensou alto.

- Não sei se essa seria a melhor opção. – disse um dos senhores.

- Claro que seria. – Domus estava mais agitado agora – Ele poderia voltar a viver a partir do dia de sua morte, sem nem se lembrar do que houve aqui. Ele terá muito tempo para passar com seu filho. Não era isso que você tanto queria? – finalizou olhando para Rony. 

  É claro que Rony queria isso. Passar anos com seu filho, vê-lo crescer, ouvir ele o chamar de papai, estar sempre presente... sim, ele queria muito estar com Jonathan. 

- Eu concordo com Domus. – disse Set - O que os senhores acham?

  Todos pareciam estar confusos, mas a opção de deixar Rony voltar a vida parecia ser uma grande saída. Aos poucos, todos começaram a assentir. 

 - Então, Ronald Weasley será mandado de volta a Terra e terá uma segunda chance. – disse o senhor de sempre – Espero que o sr. não desperdice esta oportunidade, hein? – completou olhando para Rony.

  Não desperdiçaria! Aproveitaria cada momento de vida para ser o melhor pai do mundo. 

- Tenho o julgamento de Ronald Weasley finalizado... desta vez. 

  Todos os senhores da sala estavam agora com seus semblantes leves e Rony pode perceber que eles não gostavam de estar julgando pessoas, era apenas o trabalho deles. Muitos vinham cumprimentar Rony e Set antes de sair. Davam parabéns a Set pela boa defesa.

- Quem merece os créditos é ele aqui – dizia passando o braço no ombro de Rony – ele sim merece os parabéns. Os parabéns por ter sido uma grande pessoa em vida.

- Parabéns! – ouviram uma voz vindo de suas costas. 

- Obrigado Sr. Domus. – disse Rony ao se virar.

- Me chame de Alden, já que agora você não é mais um Chia. – dizia com uma voz suave. Não parecia ser o mesmo Alden Domus de antes.

- Você fez um bom trabalho também. – disse Set.

- É, pena que meu acusado é uma grande pessoa. – disse dando um soquinho no ombro de Rony – Bom, eu vou dar uma passada no pub perto daqui antes de voltar para outra sessão. Vocês não gostariam de ir?

- Temos de voltar para o sobradinho antes do Rony fazer a passagem de volta. – disse Set.

- Obrigado, Alden. – disse Rony – Obrigado por ter dado a idéia de eu voltar a Terra. Não sabe o quanto isso é importante para mim.

- Somos todos justos aqui. – Alden Domus parecia ter ficado feliz ao ouvir o que Rony falou – Bom, tenho que ir. Boa sorte em sua vida, Rony. E por favor: não cometa mais suicídio, ok?

- Nunca mais! – disse Rony com um largo sorriso.

  Era uma pena que ele não poderia se lembrar das pessoas que conheceu no Limbo assim que voltasse a vida. Sentiria saudades de Set, Sabe e até de Alden Domus. Mas, apesar da saudade que iria sentir, não queria voltar para aquele lugar nem tão cedo. Queria pelo menos aproveitar bastante sua vida antes de voltar para o Limbo.

  Quando já estavam indo para o sobradinho, Rony se lembrou que se ele voltasse para a Terra, não veria Hermione nem tão cedo.

- Set, você soube de alguma coisa sobre minha esposa. – Rony perguntou esperançoso.

  Set lançou-lhe um olhar incompreensível.

- Eu falei com uns amigos meus e descobri que o julgamento da Sr. Weasley terminou faz mais de 30 quimeras.

- E então? – Rony estava ansioso para saber qual sentença ela havia recebido.

- Ela foi inocentada e, neste momento, ela deve estar brilhando no céu. – disse Set – Ela virou uma estrela.

- Uma estrela? – Rony sabia que isto significava que ele não a veria mais, mesmo que ele fosse para a Terra da Luz. Mas, não pôde deixar de ficar feliz. Tornar-se uma estrela era uma grande vitória.

- Só as melhores pessoas viram estrela. Ela deve ter feito uma grande obra em vida para merecer isso. – Set finalizou.

  Rony, apesar da felicidade de saber que ficaria com seu filho e por saber que Mione fora inocentada, estava triste. Fizera tudo o que fez para poder ver Hermione mais uma vez e agora ele sabia que nunca mais a veria. Realmente nada saíra como planejara.

- Amigo! – disse Sabe assim que Rony chegou no sobradinho – Fui inocentado! Vou ser Guardião de Sonho, sabe? Não é fantástico?

- É Sabe. Eu realmente fico feliz com isso. – disse Rony.

- E seu julgamento? O que houve? – perguntou Sabe.

- Fui inocentado. Vou poder voltar a Terra e viver minha vida a partir do momento da minha morte. 

- Que bom, amigo! Você vai poder cuidar de seu filho. Você deve estar muito feliz, sabe? 

- Estou. Pena que não poderei ver minha esposa novamente. Ela virou estrela.

- Ah... eu sinto muito, sabe?

- Não, não sinta. Ela deve estar muito feliz e mereceu estar lá. – e completou olhando para Sabe e Set, que estava ao seu lado – Será que posso ficar um pouco sozinho antes de voltar a vida?

- Claro, depois passo aqui para levá-lo.

- Adeus amigo. – disse Sabe enquanto abraçava Rony – Nunca irei me esquecer de você, sabe?

- Não posso dizer o mesmo, já que assim que eu voltar a vida não me lembrarei de nada daqui. Mas saiba que você foi um grande amigo. Obrigado por tudo Sabe.

  Precisava ficar sozinho. Precisava assimilar a idéia de nunca mais ver Hermione. Como era possível tudo acontecer desta forma, tudo tão inesperado. Sabia que seria maravilhoso estar com seu filho, mas ficar sem Mione lhe doía a alma. Não sabia se suportaria a idéia, mas sabia que pelo menos, enquanto fosse vivo, ele pensaria que poderia vê-la um dia. Isso o animou... viver em uma ilusão talvez fosse melhor do que viver na escuridão da ausência de seu grande amor. 

  Começou a chorar, a chorar lágrimas que misturavam tristeza e esperança. Seu filho lhe traria a felicidade que lhe foi tomada a partir do momento da morte de Hermione. Precisava ser feliz, nem que fosse um pouco, e seu filho iria fazer isso. 

  Notou que perdera a noção do tempo. Ficou quimeras deitado, esperando Set vir buscá-lo, somente pensando em como seria sua vida.

  Sentiu um vontade de ver seu filho mais uma vez antes de voltar. Lembrou-se que precisava se concentrar no que queria. Queria ver seu filho agora.

  O lugar parecia uma biblioteca. Um lugar muito familiar a Rony: biblioteca de Hogwarts. Madame Pince ainda era a bibliotecária e continuava com a mesma aparência, somente um pouco mais velha. 

  Em uma das mesas estavam sentadas duas pessoas. Uma garota magra, loira e de cabelos lisos na altura do ombro. E o outro era um rapaz de cabelos e olhos castanhos, que aparentava ter seus onze anos. Ambos com o uniforme da Grifinória. Era Jonathan. Rony jamais confundiria estes olhos castanhos, tão parecidos com os de Mione, em lugar nenhum. 

- Não acho nada nestes livros, Jonathan. – disse a garota.

- Não é possível. Deve haver alguma coisa aqui sobre esta maldita poção. Não acredito que não exista publicações sobre ela aqui. – Jonathan falava enquanto folheava freneticamente algumas páginas de livros.

- Fale baixo, Jona. Quer que todos ouçam? – a garota dizia em um tom de repressão. E completou, falando baixo – Eu te prometo que acharemos a cura. Confia em mim.

  Neste momento, os dois foram surpreendidos com a chegada de um homem alto, com uma cicatriz no lado direito do rosto e de cabelos loiros quase platinados, que Rony conhecia muito bem. " Malfoy", pensou Rony.

- Professor Malfoy? – disse Jonathan enquanto fechava rapidamente o livro que estava folheando a pouco.

- Vejo que estão estudando. Presumo que seja algo sobre minhas aulas, já que têm muitos livros de poções aqui. – dizia com sua voz arrastada de sempre.

- Estamos estudando para a prova, professor. – disse a garota, escondendo também, seus livros.

- Mas minha prova será daqui a três semanas, Srta. Mclean. – dizia com um sorrisinho cínico no rosto – Não sabia que eram tão esforçados.

- Pois é, né? – disse Jonathan impacientemente – Mas nós já terminamos. Então, se me nos dá licença professor, precisamos ir. – disse levantando-se e arrastando a garota ao seu lado.

  Jonathan e a loira já estavam a caminho da saída, com alguns livros nos braços, quando ouviram Malfoy dizer:

- É impressionante a semelhança que você tem com sua mãe, Sr. Weasley.

  Jonathan ficou parado alguns minutos antes de se virar. Rony estranhou a maneira que Malfoy pronunciou esta última frase. Foi de maneira séria, sem ser irônico.

- O que sabe sobre minha mãe?

- Mais do que imagina. – Malfoy falou seriamente - Eu pude conhecê-la melhor depois que ela se tornou professora aqui em Hogwarts. 

- Professora de Defesa contra as artes da trevas... eu sei. – disse um pouco impaciente e já se aproximando novamente de seu professor.

- Realmente ela foi professora de Defesa contra as artes da trevas e, como todos, deu aula apenas um ano aqui em Hogwarts. – dizia enquanto olhava firmemente para os olhos de Jonathan – Ela e seu pai eram da Grifinória e eu da Sonserina e, como pode presumir, sempre fomos rivais. Mas, no nosso último ano aqui ela fez algo por mim, que nunca esquecerei. – dizia de uma maneira suave – A Granger era uma boa bruxa.

  Jonathan olhava incrédulo para o professor. Nunca imaginara que ele conhecesse sua mãe. Rony não estava o reconhecendo. Não parecia o Malfoy de sempre. "O que ele quis dizer com tudo isso?", se indagou.

  Rony foi "acordado" com batidas na porta. Pelo tempo que passara ali ele sabia que era Set vindo buscá-lo. Estava na hora de voltar a viver e encarar tudo novamente. A dor da perda de Hermione, as amargas lembranças do triste nascimento de seu filho. Tudo voltaria a tona, mas estava preparado. Estava confiante, pois sabia que faria de tudo para compensar os erros que cometera.

  Encaminhou-se até a porta, imaginando como seria feita a passagem. Concluiu que voltaria a vida no momento mais crítico, pois tinha acabado de renegar Jonathan. Viveria com este remorso.

  Ajeitando suas vestes abarrotadas, abriu a porta. Neste instante, seu olhar parou na figura a sua frente. "Não é possível", pensou. 

N/A 4: E aí, gostaram??? Eu peço humildemente (que chique!!!) que vocês me mandem e-mails e reviews... preciso muito saber o que estão achando da fic. Eu sempre respondo TODAS as mensagens que me mandam, sem exceção! Se alguém me mandou algum e-mail ou review e eu não respondi é porque, provavelmente, eu não recebi. 

N/A 5: Beijos e mais beijos para Biba, Victor, Vinny, Nanda, Victória, CACL e para todo mundo que me mandou e-mail... é por vocês que eu continuo escrevendo.

N/A 6: Bom, tenho uma novidade. Após pensar muito sobre como terminar minha fic, eu decidi que ela terá uma continuação. O que vocês acham??? Deixa eu explicar o porquê desta decisão. Antes de começar a escrever a fic, eu tinha todo o enredo bolado na minha cabeça, mas, quando comecei a escrever, a fic saiu maior do que eu esperava e eu acabei não conseguindo passar a história que eu queria. Eu sei que para algumas pessoas isto não é novidade, mas gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês. Algumas pessoas já tinham me dito para fazer uma continuação, mas eu estava com medo de vocês acabarem não gostando da idéia. Bom, de qualquer forma, esta fic já está terminada (só falta publicar) e o 1º capítulo da continuação já está feito. A próxima fic seguirá o mesmo padrão desta: songfic dividida em capítulos, cenas no Limbo, cena com os vivos e flashbacks. Tudo que ficou "meio no ar" terá uma explicação, fiquem tranqüilos.

Bom, vou ficar esperando os e-mails de vocês, até de quem nunca me mandou e-mail antes (sempre existe uma primeira vez, né?). 

Beijinhos, 

                Jaqueline Granger  (toda_mulekinha@hotmail.com)

** Último capítulo estará no ar a partir do próximo sábado!!! **


	12. Capitulo XII

Capítulo XII

_*¨*_ But why, why, why can't it be mine?

_Por que? Por que não poderia, por que não poderia ser minha?*¨*****_

  Rony ficou parado ali, por alguns instantes, tentando absorver o que estava acontecendo. Não era possível que isso fosse verdade. Desde que chegou no Limbo ele percebera que as coisas nem sempre eram como imaginava, já que há poucos minutos estava pensando em como seria sua vida sem sua esposa e agora ... Não estava acreditando no que via.

- Mione? – foi a única palavra que conseguiu pronunciar.

- Oi, Rony.

"Não. Não é verdade. Não pode ser.", pensava Rony

- Estou aqui. Não vai falar nada, meu amor? – dizia na voz mais suave e doce que Rony já ouvira na vida. Era uma voz harmoniosa, flutuante. Não poderia descrever o quanto aquela voz lhe parecia angelical... divina.

- Não é possível. – o bruxo ainda não estava acreditando – É você mesmo, Mione? – perguntou no momento em que a bruxa estava entrando no seu quarto.

- Quem mais poderia ser? – e concluiu ao perceber a confusão do marido – Sou eu, meu amor, não precisa ficar assustado.

  Não estava assustado. Talvez confuso, talvez surpreso, mas não assustado. 

- Você é uma estrela agora. Como você pode estar aqui? – perguntou ainda com uma expressão de espanto no rosto.

- Eu desisti de ser uma estrela. Não agüentaria passar a eternidade sem te ver, sem ver o nosso filho. – dizia enquanto passava a palma da mão no rosto de Rony.

  Neste instante, sentindo a pele macia de Hermione acariciando seu rosto, pôde notar que tudo não era um sonho e nem uma dessas lembranças que tanto o acompanhou durante esses dias. Ela estava ali. A mesma Mione de sempre. A sua Mione.  

- Pensei que depois deste tempo todo separados você me receberia de uma outra forma, Rony. – brincou Hermione.

  Era um sonho, só podia ser. Mas se realmente fosse, ele não deixaria ser acordado. Rony não conseguiu fazer nada neste momento, a não ser abraçar a esposa o mais forte que pôde. Queria senti-la, saber que estava acalentado nos braços da pessoa que mais amou na vida. Era maravilhoso sentir a presença dela ali, junto de si. Lágrimas vinham inconscientemente em seus olhos. Queria falar, mas o som que saía de sua boca era um som trêmulo, choroso.

- Pensei que tinha te perdido, Mione. Pensei que não te veria nunca mais. Senti tanto sua falta, meu amor. – falava enquanto passava freneticamente suas mãos pelo rosto da esposa como se quisesse ter certeza que ela estava realmente ali, ao seu lado – Você está aqui. Aqui. Não posso acreditar. Você está aqui!

  Não queria larga-la nunca mais, tinha medo de que se a soltasse, ele acordaria e veria que tudo fora um sonho. Não, não a deixaria partir, não agora que a encontrou. Ela tentava suavemente se afastar do abraço de Rony, mas ele a apertava cada vez mais forte contra o peito.

- Espere, Rony. Precisamos conversar. – disse conseguindo se desvencilhar do forte abraço do marido.  

  Hermione estava parecendo um anjo. Estava com um longo vestido branco esvoaçante, seus cabelos ondulados estavam agora na altura da cintura, tinha uma feição harmoniosa no rosto e falava com uma voz flutuante.

  Ela sentou-se na beira da cama e centralizou seu olhar ao chão. Rony, percebendo o que Hermione fez, sentou-se ao lado dela. Ficaram alguns minutos parados, sem dizer nada um ao outro. A vontade que Rony tinha era de estar beijando sua esposa e matando a saudade de tanto tempo. Ele resolveu espera-la dizer algo, já que percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada acontecendo.

  Depois de um tempo, sem falarem nada, Hermione cortou o silêncio.

- Eu sei que você andou me procurando aqui no Limbo. – disse olhando para Rony.

  Aqueles olhos... Rony não resistia àqueles olhos. Eram, sem dúvida, os olhos mais bonitos que ele já vira em toda sua vida.

- Você sabe que não foi correto o que fez, não é? Infringir regras deste jeito. Foi muita inconseqüência de sua parte. – dizia freneticamente, mas ainda com sua voz suave – Poderia ter afetado seu julgamento.

  Como Hermione pode ficar pensando estas coisas neste momento? Rony concluiu que ela continuava a ser a mesma Hermione de sempre e isso o deixou muito feliz. Não suportaria encontrar uma pessoa diferente quando a visse.

- Mas não afetou. Eu fui inocentado. Mione... – disse chegando mais perto da esposa, neste momento – você está aqui e isso que importa.

- Queria que tudo fosse fácil, Rony, mas não é. – Hermione continuava com sua voz flutuante – Eu deixei de ser uma estrela para ser uma Guardiã de Sonhos.

- E daí. Você vai ficar no Limbo e eu volto a vida, mas quando eu morrer sei que ficaremos juntos para o resto da eternidade. – Rony falava mais animado.

- Há muitas coisas que você irá descobrir quando voltar a vida, que farão você agir de maneira diferente. – Hermione estava fortemente abalada.

- Do que você está falando, Mione? – perguntou Rony.

- Há muitas coisas que você nunca soube e que irão voltar a tona. 

- Mione, eu não estou entendendo. Do que você está fal... – Rony foi interrompido quando Hermione encostou seu dedo suavemente nos lábios dele para que se calasse.

- Você vai entender, meu amor. – Hermione tinha lágrimas presas nos olhos, fazendo com que seu olhar ficasse com mais brilho -  Cuide muito bem do nosso filho, pois ele vai passar por algo que eu não pude evitar, eu amenizei, mas não pude evitar.

  Rony não estava compreendendo. O que ela estava querendo dizer com tudo isso? Ele pôde notar que, apesar da voz suave e do semblante harmonioso, ela falava séria. Ela estava preocupada com algo.

- É claro que vou cuidar bem do nosso filho, mas o que você não pôde evitar?

- Você vai saber, Rony. Eu estarei ao seu lado sempre. Vou ser a Guardiã dos Sonhos de nossa família. Cuidarei de Jonathan também, mas preciso que você o zele. Prometa que não se afastará dele e que nunca deixará de ama-lo. Prometa.

  Rony percebeu um tom de urgência na voz de Hermione.

- Prometo. É claro que prometo, Mione. Mas por que tudo isso? – ele estava muito confuso.

- Preciso que você nunca se esqueça que ele é nosso filho, meu e seu. Nada mudará isso.

  Rony ia perguntar novamente o porquê disto tudo, mas parou assim que sentiu as mãos de Hermione tocar seu rosto novamente. Queria que o tempo parasse neste momento.

- Eu te amo e sempre te amarei, Hermione.

- Eu também te amo, meu amor. 

  Há muito tempo Rony não sentia aqueles lábios macios contra os dele. Aquele beijo suave que o fazia estremecer. Neste momento, ele se perguntou como conseguiu ficar tanto tempo sem beijá-la e sem senti-la em seus braços. Não queria perdê-la novamente, mas, como não, se iria voltar a viver a qualquer momento? Pensou em desistir de tudo e fugir com Hermione, mas, fugir para onde? Não tinha saída. O jeito era encarar a realidade de que iria deixar Mione e voltar a viver, pelo seu filho. 

  Deixou-se levar pelo beijo e tirou todos os pensamentos de sua mente. Entregou-se ao momento.

:.: Todos estavam arrasados. Muitos tinham somente expressões tristes, outros deixavam algumas lágrimas caírem e a maioria chorava profundamente. Ninguém estava acreditando na morte de Hermione.

  Muitos amigos e familiares estavam presentes. Trouxas e bruxos vinham se despedir da grande amiga, filha, professora e bruxa que Hermione foi.

  Alguns alunos de Hermione encostavam no caixão e choravam descompassadamente. Gina chorava abraçada a Colin e Neville, que pareciam estar segurando suas lágrimas. Molly Weasley, com um olhar triste,  balançava suavemente Jonathan, que estava em seu colo. Fred e Jorge estavam sentados nos bancos ao fundo, sem pronunciar uma única palavra. Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown choravam com seus lencinhos à mão. Victor Krum também chorava como um bebê. Sirius, Harry e Dumbledore lançavam a Rony um olhar preocupado e piedoso ao mesmo tempo. 

    Rony estava sentado em uma cadeira, ao lado do caixão fechado. Tinha uma expressão deprimente no rosto, mas não chorava. Estava cansado de chorar, esta era a verdade. Não havia mais lágrimas a serem derramadas. Estava seco por dentro... vazio. Muitos que se aproximavam do caixão vinham dar os pêsames à ele, mas Rony não ouvia nada. Tinha um olhar perdido e não pronunciava uma só palavra. 

  Harry foi até Rony e tentou levá-lo para tomar um ar, mas ele negou sem dizer uma só palavra. Ele não queria sair de perto de Hermione. Harry, então, voltou para perto de seu padrinho e deixou algumas lágrimas rolarem em seu rosto. 

  "Não sei viver sem ela. O que vai ser de mim agora? Ela sempre esteve aqui do meu lado. Como, de uma hora para outra, ela pode ter ido embora?", Rony pensava.

  Draco Malfoy foi em direção ao caixão e deu a Rony os pêsames, que ele nem ouviu. Algumas pessoas presentes ficaram surpresas com a  horrível cicatriz que ele tinha no lado direito do rosto e também com sua atitude. Ele, então, encaminhou-se até a saída e foi embora.

  O silêncio da sala só era quebrado pelos choros. O ar estava muito pesado e Rony achou melhor sair dali. Queria ficar sozinho, pois não agüentava mais as pessoas dizendo que sentiam muito, embora ele não estivesse prestando muita atenção nisso. Levantou-se e foi indo embora. Seu pai e Harry ainda tentaram ampara-lo por preocupação, mas ele se negou a aceitar ajuda.

- Quero ficar sozinho. – foi a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar antes de sair. :.:

_Eu cantaria mesmo que tu não existisses,_

_Faria amor, assim, com as palavras._

_Eu cantaria mesmo que tu não existisses_

_Porque haveria de doer-me a tua ausência..._

_Por isso canto. Alegre ou triste, canto._

_Como se, cantando, tocasse a tua boca,_

_Ainda antes da tua presença._

_Direi mesmo, depois da tua morte..._

_Eu cantaria mesmo que tu não existisses,_

_Ó minha amiga, doce companheira._

_Eu festejo o teu corpo como um rio,_

_Onde, exausto, chegarei ao mar._

_Sim, eu cantaria mesmo que tu não existisses,_

_Porque nada eu direi sem o teu nome._

_Porque nada existe além da tua vida,_

_Da tua pele macia, dos teus olhos magoados._

_Assim quero cantar-te meu amor,_

_Para além da morte, para além de tudo._

(Joaquim Pessoa)

  Seus olhos se abriam com dificuldade devido a claridade do raiar do dia. Estava no seu quarto, mas não lembrava de ter se deitado. Na verdade, sua última lembrança era de ter tomado o veneno no dia anterior. "Não fazem mais venenos como antes", pensou amargurado. 

  Levantou-se e sentiu seu corpo meio dormente, como se tivesse ficado muito tempo na mesma posição. Era estranho, parecia que havia dormido por horas, mas, na verdade, ainda eram oito horas da manhã.

- Oito horas! – disse alarmado, pois lembrou-se que havia prometido a Harry que iria com ele ao jogo.

  Arrumou-se rapidamente e sentou-se na beira da cama para esperar o amigo, que já estava atrasado. Neste momento, lembrou-se de algo que o deixou triste novamente: Hermione havia morrido. "Como pude esquecer isso?", pensou amargurado já que, desde que acordara, não havia pensado na morte de sua esposa.

  Ouviu um barulho vindo do lado de fora e presumiu que devia ser Harry. Rony foi até a porta e ao abri-la viu seu amigo com as mãos indo em direção a porta como se fosse bate-la. 

- Eu já ia bater na porta. – disse Harry assim que viu Rony.

- Eu ouvi o barulho. Você veio de carro? – perguntou ao ver um carro parado na frente de seu portão.

- Pois é. Resolvi não ir de vassoura, pois não quero ficar forçando-a para que ela fique bem na hora do jogo. – dizia Harry enquanto caminhava, junto com Rony, em direção ao carro – E já que teríamos que atravessar a cidade, achei melhor irmos com um carro trouxa mesmo.

- Podíamos ir de Pó de Flu ou aparatando. – disse Rony assim que chegaram no carro.

- Bom... na verdade... é que não estamos só nós dois. – disse Harry apontando um cestinho que estava no banco de trás do carro.

  Rony, que tinha acabado de entrar, olhou dentro do cesto e viu que nele estava um bebê. Um bebezinho vestido de azul. 

- Você o trouxe por que, Harry? – perguntou já começando a se descontrolar.

- Gina vai sair do serviço mais tarde e pediu para eu cuidar do Jonathan. Não tinha com quem deixa-lo. 

- E então resolveu trazê-lo. Brilhante idéia, não? – disse Rony com sarcasmo.

- Pare de bobagens, Rony. Você não precisa nem olhar para ele, se não quiser. – disse Harry já ligando o carro.

  "Não olhar para ele... humhm... É isso mesmo que vou fazer.", pensou Rony. " Mas por que essa coisinha não pára de me encarar? Pára! Não quero olhar para você e você olhando para mim me desconcentra.", pensava Rony enquanto tentava manter seus olhos no painel do carro.

  Ao chegarem no estádio de quadribol, que era enfeitiçado para que trouxas não pudessem vê-lo, eles desceram do carro. Harry pegou o cesto com Jonathan já que Rony desceu rapidamente e nem quis saber do bebê. 

  Harry achou que Rony estava melhor em comparação com a última vez que o vira. "Pelo menos não está chorando.", pensou Harry.

  O estádio era enorme e estava abarrotado de gente. Harry estava atrasado e precisava correr para o vestiário para se trocar. 

- Segura ele, Rony. – disse enquanto entregava a Rony a cesta com Jonathan.

- Como assim? – Rony fez uma de suas típicas caretas ao receber a cesta.

- Estou atrasado, meu técnico vai me matar. Preciso ir, Rony. Cuida do Jonathan só por alguns minutos, ok? – Harry disse a última frase aos berros, já que acabara de sair correndo.

- Mas que cretino! – disse Rony com o cestinho nos braços.

  Encaminhou-se até as escadas e tratou de procurar um lugar para assistir o jogo. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de passar algumas horas ao lado do bebê, mas resolveu seguir o conselho de Harry: não olhar para ele. O estádio estava cheio e não haviam muitos lugares para se sentar. Por sorte, Rony achou dois bancos bem atrás das balizas. 

  Rony ajeitou o cestinho em um dos bancos e se sentou em um outro. Começou a observar o campo, que não tinha ninguém com exceção do juiz. Procurou se concentrar em um ponto qualquer no estádio, pois o cesto ao seu lado estava começando a perturba-lo.

- O que é que você quer, hein? – Rony perguntou de repente para Jonathan. Neste instante um forte bruxo, que estava ao seu lado o encarou.

- Você está falando comigo? – perguntou o bruxo com uma voz zangada. 

- Desculpe... arr... não estava falando com você... é... eu estava falando com esse bebê aqui. Desculpe. – disse Rony com medo, pois o bruxo ao lado era realmente grande. Rony pegou então o cesto e o colocou no colo. 

- Tá vendo o que você fez? – falava baixinho com Jonathan agora – Por culpa sua esse brutamonte aqui quase me bateu.

  Neste momento, Jonathan sorriu. Talvez tenha sido pela careta que Rony fez ao falar a palavra "brutamonte".

- Você dá risada, né? – disse Rony – Você faz isso porque não foi você que quase se cagou de medo.

  Jonathan agora dava mais risada. Dava uma daquelas "gargalhadas gostosinhas de neném".

- Você ia gostar de ver seu pai todo banguela falando assim por causa da falta de dente, não é mesmo? – Rony falou esta última frase com a boca murcha, tentando imitar uma pessoa banguela – Vou te dizer uma coisa: eu não sou medroso. Não, não sou. Seu pai é muito corajoso. Já enfrentei Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. É... seu pai não é fraco não. O problema é que você não pode entrar numa briga que não tem possibilidade de ganhar, que foi o caso deste cara aí do lado. – Rony falava naturalmente agora. Havia esquecido todo o rancor que tinha por Jonathan.

- Quando você crescer eu vou te ensinar um monte de feitiços para você poder se defender, se bem que quando você for para Hogwarts você vai aprender muita coisa. Ah... vou te ensinar a jogar xadrez bruxo. É muito divertido e seu pai aqui é craque neste jogo. – Rony, neste momento, tirou o filho da cesta e o pegou no colo.

- Pelo seu porte, filho, você dará um bom jogador de quadribol. É sim. Aposto que seu tio Harry vai adorar te ensinar a jogar. Ele é um craque. Já está até recebendo proposta de jogar no Chudley Cannons. – dizia descontraidamente - Chudley Cannons, sabe? É um time de quadribol muito bom. Quando você crescer esse será seu time favorito. Eles estão com um time meio fraco agora. Acho que é por isso que eles querem contratar o Harry para jogar, mas se eles não trocarem os batedores... sei não. 

  Jonathan olhava muito interessado, com se estivesse realmente prestando atenção, e, de vez em quando, dava uma risadinha das caretas de seu pai. Rony continuou falando e nem percebeu que, depois de duas horas de jogo, Harry havia apanhado o pomo de ouro e o jogo havia acabado. Rony ficou conversando com seu filho durante este tempo, planejando o futuro, contando suas habilidades, dando conselhos e fazendo Jonathan rir. 

   Rony estava se sentindo bem, como não se sentia há um bom tempo. Uma nova vida estava para começar, pois Rony tinha alguém para amar. Não se sentia mais na escuridão pela ausência de Hermione. Não neste momento. Neste momento ele estava curtindo seu filho. Um filho amado, que parecia muito com Mione. Isso não mais o deixava triste, muito pelo contrário: olhar para Jonathan o fazia ficar feliz justamente porque o fazia se lembrar da esposa. Estava muito feliz e deixava feliz também uma certa Guardiã de Sonhos, sentada no banco ao seu lado, no lugar que antes estava o cesto de Jonathan.

´¯`·.¸¸» FIM «¸¸.·´¯`

(^_^) Por favor, leiam as considerações finais. (^_^)


	13. Considerações Finais

** Considerações finais:**

  Primeiro, eu gostaria de dizer (escrever) que eu fiquei muito feliz com o resultado desta fic. Eu sou meio suspeita para falar deste meu xodó, mas acredito que ela ficou muito boa... espero que vocês também tenham gostado.

  Bom, eu gostaria também de explicar algumas passagens da fic. Acho importante que vocês saibam o porquê de certas coisas:

- Esta fic foi escrita com spoilers do 1º ao 4º livro, então, quem já leu o 5º sabe que tem muitas coisas que estão diferentes... Só estou deixando isso claro para quem venha a ler esta fic futuramente.

- Esta idéia sobre o que acontece depois que a gente morre é totalmente fictícia! Eu acredito fielmente que existe Deus. Eu inventei essa história toda de Limbo etc só para deixar a fic mais legal. 

- Na maioria das fics Pós-Hogwarts o Harry vira Auror ou algo assim, nesta eu achei melhor ele ser jogador profissional de Quadribol. Tadinho, ele já sofreu tanto com o Voldemort, que merecia uma vida mais light, não é mesmo??? Esta idéia sempre passou pela minha cabeça, mas, tenho que admitir que a Biba abriu minha mente. Brigadinha!!!

- Acho que vocês sabem que eu sou estudante de Jornalismo, então, não podia deixar de fazer alguma personagem ser jornalista. Nesta fic foi a Gina... lindinha!!!

- Apesar de eu receber diversos comentários comparando minha fic com o filme "Amor além da vida" eu quero deixar claro que não foi inspirada no filme não. Na verdade eu nunca vi este filme, mas sei do que se trata. Parece ser um filme lindo, né?

- No capítulo sete o Rony xinga o Snape de "seboso mal-acabado"... he he... eu li este xingamento na fic da Karen: HP e a Terra das Sombras e achei demais. Precisava usar!!! he he...

- No capítulo nove, quando o Rony pede a Hermione em casamento, ele canta uma música para ela. Esta música chama-se "Endless Love" do L. Ritchie. É uma música antiga, mas muito bonita. Eu achei que combinava tanto com o momento!!!

- No primeiro capítulo eu cometi uma enorme gafe, que passou desapercebida por várias pessoas, mas que eu gostaria de me desculpar. Eu escrevi que o Rony convidou a "Padma Parvati" para ir ao baile, mas na verdade o nome certo é "Padma Patil"... he he, ele queria ir com as duas é? he he... Desculpa o erro galera!!!

- A poesia do último capítulo é "Canção de Amor" de Joaquim Pessoa. Quem me mandou esta poesia foi a CACL e eu simplesmente a-m-e-i... fora que combina demais com a fic, né?

- O nome Jonathan eu simplesmente não sei de onde tirei. Sério mesmo! O mais engraçado é que, quando penso no filho deles, me vem à mente o menininho que fez o papel do filho do Tom Hanks no filme: Sintonia de amor. Por coincidência o nome do personagem deste menininho era Jonathan... Que doido isso!!!

- A personagem, amiga do Jonathan em Hogwarts, irá aparecer mais na próxima fic. O sobrenome dela (Mclean) foi inspirado no nome do Backstreet boy A.J. , que é: Alexander James Mclean. Eu nunca fui muito chegada no A.J., meu BSB preferido era o Howie, mas o sobrenome eu achei bunitin.

- O Pescador de Ilusões de Rony, Set, teve o nome "copiado" do filme Cidade dos Anjos. Não sei se vocês lembram, mas o nome do personagem principal era Seth... tá, eu sei que o do meu personagem é Set e não Seth, mas foi inspirado nele sim!!! he he

- O personagem Alden Domus também teve seu nome "copiado". No canal Fox Kids passa um desenho chamado "Sorriso Metálico" (meu preferido) e um dos personagens se chama Alden. 

- Com exceção do termo Pescador de Ilusões, que tem um filme com esse nome, os outros (Guardião de Sonho, Aparador de Utopia, Guarda Entrada, Chia, Quimera, Limbo etc) eu não faço a menor idéia de onde eu tirei... deve ter sido desta minha cabecinha perturbada mesmo... he he

  Bom, deixa eu falar sobre a continuação. O nome da fic será "UMA DOR CHAMADA SAUDADE" e, como já havia dito, a fic seguirá o esquema: song com capítulos. Eu já tenho o 1º capítulo pronto e irei postar o 1º e o 2º juntos (como eu fiz com esta fic). 

  A música da fic será "Name" do Goo Goo Dolls. Esta música é maravilhosa! Tem uns solos de violão tão gostoso!!! Acredito que vocês vão amar se ouvi-la. Na verdade eu queria muito ter achado alguma música do Creed (minha banda favorita) para fazer a fic, mas nenhuma combinava com a história. 

  A Hermione aparecerá muito mais nesta continuação (EEBBAA!!!!) e personagens novos vão surgir. Alguns personagens como: Set Vigme e Alden Domus não aparecerão mais (eu acho). Terá cenas no Limbo, cenas com os vivos e flashbacks. 

  Todas as coisas terão explicações! A história toda já está bolada na minha cabeça... está muito legal!!! Alguns personagens serão fundamentais para o fechamento deste enredo... só posso dizer isso! Aguardem!!! 

  Quero agradecer a todos que leram a fic, principalmente para todos que me mandaram e-mails depois. Saibam que vocês me incentivaram muito a continuar a escrever (é muito ruim você escrever e não saber o que estão achando, não é?).

  O legal de escrever esta fic foi que pude conhecer pessoas maravilhosas que se tornaram amigas minhas. Gente, amo vocês de coração mesmo!!!

  Um beijãozão para minha amiga BIBA AKIZUKI que foi quem me "viciou" em fanfic. Muito obrigada por me agüentar todo esse tempo... eu sei que sou muito chata com relação à fic... brigadão!!!

  Ao VICTOR, que eu também conheci por intermédio da Biba, que é uma pessoa que também me apoiou muito. Obrigada pelo desenho que você fez da fic. 

  NESSA POTTER, minha beta amiga!!! Eu conheci a Nessa no fórum do Harryoteca em fevereiro e, por coincidência, ela acabou se tornando a minha beta. Obrigada por tudo viu Nessinha! (acho que eu sou a única que a chamo de Nessinha... he he...)  

  VINNY MALFOY que, com exceção da Biba e da Nessinha, foi quem primeiro leu a fic e deixou mensagem comentando. Saiba que apesar de você não ouvir meus conselhos para sua fic... he he... eu gostei demais de te conhecer.

  VICTÓRIA LUPIN... minha lindinha!!! Também conheci pela fic. É um amor de pessoa que também me apoiou muito nestes meses. Amei a gif que você fez para mim, linda!!!

  CACL... minha miguinha portuguesa. Nunca pensei que minha fic fosse ser lida por alguém de tão longe!!! he he... Adorei ter te conhecido!!! Obrigada pelas imagens do R/H e pela capa que você fez.

  NANDA WEASLEY... doidinha como eu!!! Uma fã apressada que "ouviu" pacientemente meus desabafos com relação ao 5º livro do Harry. Obrigada pelo apoio de sempre!

  LEKA, fofinha... minha fã... he he. Ela some e depois aparece de novo... he he... mas sempre está ali, lendo a fic e fazendo seus comentários. Beijo, linda!

  YELLOWRED uma grande escritora de fics, que também me incentivou muito com seus comentários... brigada!!!

  JOANE me mandou e-mail uma vez, mas depois sumiu... espero que tenha continuado a ler. Muito obrigada pela mensagem!!!

  DIANA PRALON muito obrigada pela comparação da minha fic com a da Flora (embora eu ache que não seja para tanto)... valeu mesmo, de coração!

  MAGRI RIDLLE... também me mandou e-mail só uma vez, mas mesmo assim me deixou muito feliz! Amei quando ela escreveu "fico realmente triste na escuridão da sua ausência"... que fofa!!!

  LARRISA... me abandonou, mas espero que não tenha abandonado a fic... he he... obrigada pelo e-mail, linda!

  MALFOYSINHA... conheci no Mirc do 3vassouras... muito gente fina. Começou a ler a fic na mesma hora. Muito obrigada pelos elogios!!!

  Obrigada também a todas as pessoas que recomendaram minha fic no 3v e no hteca... não conheço vocês, pois não me mandaram e-mails, mas obrigada!!! Um beijão também para todos que votaram e que estão votando na minha fic no ranking do 3v... graças a vocês a fic já está no 19º lugar do Ranking Geral de Songfics. 

  Espero que não tenha esquecido de agradecer ninguém (acho até que me empolguei demais). Queria muito que vocês continuassem me mandando mensagens e que não abandonassem minha fic. 

  Que Deus abençoe vocês e saibam que vocês sempre estarão na minha memória... 

Beijinhos,

                          Jaqueline Granger (toda_mulekinha@hotmail.com)

** Não percam: _"Uma dor chamada saudade"_ (continuação de Na escuridão da sua ausência). **


End file.
